Twin Unknown
by Princessabs
Summary: When Alan Tracy started his new school. He finds new successes, makes new friends and founds out of old secrerts from his past with a twist - story complete.
1. New Beginnings

**Twin Unknown**

New Beginning

The summer was coming to the end. It was a beautiful day in the south pacific and Alan Tracy was stuck inside finishing off packing his bags to go back to school. After the events of last term when he was kidnapped by his estrangrd uncle, his dad decided for Alan and Fermat to change boarding school. Alan laid a hand on his arm, looking down at it; he still had some of the cuts down his arm from when he was beaten. The thought of what had happened while he had been kidnapped, still sent a shiver down Alan's spine.

A knock on his bedroom door brought Alan out of thought. "Come in" he said, thinking it was his dad checking he was packing his beds.

"Hi" the voice of Alan's girlfriend, Tin-Tin. Said behind him before kissing him on the cheek.

"Guess what" Tin-Tin said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Alan asked confused about what made her so happy. Even though he loved to see her happy.

"I'm going to boarding school with you and Fermat," She said to him

"really,oh cool" Alan said hugging her "That way I won't miss you when I go to school" he said, laughing before they leaved the room holding hands.

Two days later

Alan got out his dad's car and take a look at his, Tin-tin's and Fermat's new boarding school, The Masters School. "What do you think?" Alan's dad, Jeff asked as Tin-tin and Fermat got out of the car.

"It looks nice, I guess" Alan said back, not knowing what to say. Picking up there bags, Alan and the others made their way towards the old Gray stone school with lots of kids finding their way to their new dome room and meeting up with friends. Making their way down the corridors Alan and Fermat with their dads, Jeff and Brains went one way to the boy's dormitories and Tin-tin with her mum went the other way to the girl dormitories.

When Tin-tin walked into her dome room, she noticed that her room mate had already put some of her stuff away. "It a lovely room, don't you think, Tin-tin?" Tin-tin's mum, Onaha said, looking around the room.

"Yeah, it's nice" Tin-tin said, putting her bags down on the spare bad left. "come on, I want to see what the boys dormitories are like" Tin-tin said, walking to the door."

"OK then" Onaha said, following her out of the room. Just after Tin-tin and Onaha had left the room, a tall girl with blond hair but with Black rooms and blue eyes walked into the room, noticing the bag on the bed next to the bed she had picked before going to going say goodbye to her mum and dad.


	2. First day at Master'

**First day at Masters'**

The first day of the school year had begin. Alan, Tin-tin and Fermat were finding their way to their form class. The three teens entered the room and after talking to the teacher they sat down in their desks next to each other. At that moment, the same girl staying in the same room as Tin-tin came into the room. She walked up to the teacher. The teacher pointed to the empty desk next to Alan, she walked up to the desk and sat down

Alan looked up at her when she sat at the desk. "hi, i'm Alan"he said, reaching his hand out.

The girl looked up at him "Alexandra, but call everyone Alexa" she said, shaking his hand. As the teacher was taking the register, the student looked over their new time table. The school bell rang and all the students got up and walked out of the room to go to class.

Alan, Tin-tin and Fermat's first class was English. The lesson went fast and so it was break time. Alan, Tin-tin and Fermat were outside in the court yard looking at what class they had next and the map of the school in their planners, finding the class room. When Alexa walked up to them "hi, i did not get to properly introduce myself, I'm Alexa Thornton" she said to them.

"Alan Tracy" Alan said to her. Then Alexa sew Tin-tin sitting next to Alan

"I don't need to know who you are, Your Tin-tin Belagant, we share the same dorm room" she said, smiling.

Tin-tin smiled "hi Alexa" she said. Then Alexa looked over at Fermat

"I'm f-Fermat h-Rickenbacker" he stuttered. That was when Alan noticed the Jewelled sun shape amulet around Alexa neck

"were did you get the amulet from?" Alan asked her, confused. Alexa looked at him

"you mean this" Alexa said, pointed at the amulet, Alan nodded "my mum and dad gave it to me for my 15th birthday"she explained.

At that moment, the bell rang for students to go to their next class. "see you later" Alexa said, standing up and walking into the school. Alan was confused, the amulet Alexa was wearing was a similar one from a pair his late mum had. Alan take out something from under his school shirt. It was a blue Jewelled moon shaped amulet, his father had given it to him for 15th birthday.

His dad had said that the two Jewelled amulets in the shape of a blue moon and crystal sun, like the one Alexa was wearing. His dad said to him that the Crystie sun amulet was given to a close relative of his moms. "Alan,Alan, are you there?"Tin-tin said, Alan snapped out of his thoughts.

"huh, what did you say, Tin-tin" Alan said, confused from not hearing what Tin-tin had just said.

"I said we better go or we will get in trouble" Tin-tin said

"oh,err, yeah we better get going" Alan said, standing up and walking up to the entrance of the school.Behind Alan's back, Tin-tin signed, wondering what Alan had been thinking about and ran to catch up with him.

For the next class, Alan and Tin-tin had Art and Fermat had science. As Alan and Tin-tin entered the art room, they noticed Alexa sitting at a table at the front of the class room. Tin-tin sat down in the chair next to Alexa and Alan sat at the table behind them. "OK, Good morning class, i hope you all had good summers. Now today, we're going to do something very easy to start the year. Today we're going to draw someone we have a special connexion with or someone thats special to us, be it your mum,dad,Sister, Brother, any one."The teacher said. Tin-tin and Alan smiled at each other. "You will have a whole lesson to work on it, any questions?"The teacher said, no one in the class raised their hands "OK then, begin"the teacher continued.

Half an hour went by and the class where getting stuck into their drawings. Alan had decided to draw Tin-tin and Tin-tin was drawing Alan. When Tin-tin looked over at Alexa's drawing for the first time to see who she was drawing, she gasped, Alexa was drawing a young woman with Blondie hair down to her shoulders. Tin-tin looked behind her at Alan then looked at Alexa's drawing, "it can't be . . . it can't be Alan's mom. Could it?" Tin-tin thought.Tin-tin had seen a few photos of Alan's mom from the ones Alan had in his bedroom.

Alexa looked up and sew Tin-tin looking at her drawing. "are you OK, Tin-tin?" she whispered to her, Tin-tin looked at her but said nothing to her and just turned back to her drawing.

Half and Hour later, the bell rang and all the students left the art room, taking to their friends about who they had drawn. As Alan and Tin-tin made their way to they last class before lunch, Tin-tin told Alan about Alex drawing what she thought was his mum as someone she felt a special connexion with, in Art. "Really, why would she feel a special connexion with my mum?, I mean my mum died 11 years age when i was 4 years old, are you sure it was my mum, it could have been her mum?." Alan asked Tin-tin.

"I don't know, maybe after school we could look at one of the picture's of your mum and i can see if it looks the same or not." Tin-tin smiled

"Yeah that's cool, but i still don't get how she would know my mum" Alan said.

The rest of the day passed uneventful, after class had finished Alan decided to try out for the school's basketball team, the Master school Wild tigers. When Alan was captain and play maker of the the Wharton Academy Lions, basketball team in his last school, he had heard that the Wild tigers were at the bottom of the table although Alan had never played them because his team was up the top of the table, he had heard they where OK but not good. But all that was about to change, Alan had won best captain for two years running and he had too many medals to count

When Alan walked up to the team of boys, they all turned to look at him. "Hi,i would to join the team?" Alan said to them.

"Great! our team need a new player, will give you a tryout to see if you're good enough, I'm James Freeman, I'm captain of the team" A boy with light brown hair with blond highlights and chestnut eyes said to Alan. After ten minutes of watching Alan show off his basketball skills, the whole team where amazed at how great he was at basketball for his age. "Wow, your brilliant" James said in shock about what he just sew " Welcome about" holding out a folded temporary kit.

Taking the basketball kit Alan said "glad to be."

After half an hour of training. The team went into the locker room to change for dinner. When the other boys where in the shower, Alan and James got to talk to each other where they were changing. " So, how long you been playing basketball for? I 've been playing for four years now" James asked Alan.

"Over ten years, I've been playing since I was three years old. My older brother, Scott, teach's me everything i need to know about basketball. From rules to skills" Alan said calmly.

"Oh my God really, wow no wonder your're so good, i know people who started playing when they were five or six years old but your the first person i know who at that age. Don't you think that was a bit too young? I mean the ball was probable nearly is big as your head" James said in disbelief.

Alan shrugged his shoulders "Who cares, I mean i did not get hurt or anything , anyway i was only doing simple thing like shooting and how to move with ball, just things like that" Alan said, tightening up his lases. "I better go, I'll see you at practice tomorrow, OK"

"Cool, see ya" James said, sitting down to get his trainers back on.

Dinner went by with out any problems, after dinner, Alan walked down the hall down to the girls's dormitories where Tin-tin's dorm room was. When Alan found the room, he knocked on the door. At that moment, Tin-tin answered the door.

"Hi Alan" she said, knowing Alan's special knock

"Hi babes" Alan said, kissing her on the lips then he noticed Alexa sitting at the desk which every dorm room had in it.

"oh, err, Hi Alexa" he said embarrassed. Alexa smiled weakly embarrassed about being caught looking.

"Hi"Alexa turned back to the homework they had been given in English this morning.

Then Alan remember about what happened in Art and Decided to ask her about it "err, Alexa, can i ask you something?" he asked moving past Tin-tin and nearer to her. Alexa looked up at him.

"Sure, what about?" Alexa said

"Why did you draw my mum as someone you feel a special connexion in Art class today or was that your mum?" Alan asked her not taking his eyes off her.

Alexa looked at him confused "What! that was not my mum i was drawing, i don't know who she is. I just feel i know her from somewhere like from my childhood or something" she said with confusion all over her face. Tin-tin moved over to Alan's side not knowing what to say, she took Alan's hand and looked up at him then looked back to Alexa.

After a minute of complete silence. Alan was the first to speck. "my mum died 11 years ago when i was 4 years old and i don't think i have met you before in my life, actually while on the subject, can i ask you why you have the same sun amulet that my mum had as a pair with the moon amulet i've got?" he said taking the moon amulet from under his shirt.

"My mum and dad gave me this amulet for my last birthday, they said it was inherited from family who dies, when i was 4 in an accident" she said, standing up, and with that she walked out of the room without saying another word.

* * *

I do not own anything to do with the Thunderbirds. Not the characters,names, places, etc.

Please can i have more review, i went to know what you think of the story. all reviews appreciated but be nice.

Princess Abs


	3. Friendship made, a relationship tested

**Friendships Made, a relationship tested**

The next morning, Alan was up just as the Moon had set, as always. Being quite so not to wake up Fermat he reached over to the bedside and got out his video game to play until every one else was up. Every since he was a baby he had alway got up when the moon sets as he had got older, he just stayed in his room and waited for someone else to get up.

But Alan was not the only one awake, in the girls dorm's, Alexa had been up since the sun rises, she just read her book being careful not to wake up Tin-tin. As long as she could remember she had got up as soon as the sun rises, her mum and dad often said that was probably why it was a sun on the amulet. Alexa looked over at Tin-tin and signed, The two girls had not spoke since last night. When Alexa returned to the room. Tin-tin had gone to talk to Alan in his dorm room, she thought, Alexa fell asleep or pretended to when Tin-tin came back to the room.

At 2:00AM, Tin-tin and Fermat's alarms went off or Alan and Alexa both at the same time decided to throw their pillows at the Tin-tin and Fermat for the some fun, well Tin-tin saw the fun side of it but Fermat didn't. When the pillow hit Fermat he bolted up looking to what had happened, he saw Alan on his bed laughing then he relished what Alan had done. "t-that was not f-funny, Alan" he stetted though a combination of anger and upset.

"I thought it was funny, Fermat, where's your sense of humor?" Alan said though laughter. Fermat fell back onto his pillow, signing and rolling his eyes.

Thirty minutes laster, Alan and Fermat entered the cafeteria where students ate their breakfast, Lunch and dinner and quickly found Tin-tin sitting at a table with Alexa. "Hi guys, you sleep well?" Tin-tin said as they sat down

"yeah, i guess so, you?" Alan said, after a quite kiss on the cheek

"yeah, I-i would have b-but Alan d-decided it would b-be funny t-to throw his p-pillow at m-me" Fermat said, looking at Alan, who had started to snugger. Tin-tin slapped him on the arm, he immediately stopped when she gave him a sharp look.

After nearly an hour of eating breakfast, chatting or going back to their dorm room's to get their school bags. The bell rang for students to go to their first class of the day, Alan, Tin-tin, Fermat and Alexa's first class was History on the 3rd floor. Half way though the lesson when all the class were taking notes. Alan thought about writing a note to Alexa to talk to her in break but just at the moment Alexa passed him a note, Alan opened it and read it:

Alan,

We need to talk! meet me at the memorial garden at the back of the playing Fields at break. Come along!

Alexa

Alan turned the paper to the blank page and write "OK" on it and with out looking to see if the teacher was near by he pasted it to the boy next to him and Alexa "Give this to Alexa for me" he whispered to him. The boy nodded but before the boy could take it from him, the history teacher, Mr. Johnson snatched it right out of Alan's hand.

"I'll take that, Mr. Tracy" Mr. Johnson said loudly so all the class turned to look at Alan including Tin-tin and Alexa. Mr. Johnson opened the note and read it quickly to himself then looked at the class, smiling. "I think a little sharing is in order here" he said.

"no" Alan and Alexa mouthed, hoping he would not read it. Mr Johnson cleared his throat and read out Alexa's note loud enough so the whole class could;d hear it. When he finished reading the note, Alexa had her head in her hands to hide her face and Alan had one hand trying to hide his face, his cheeks looked like they were sun burnt. He looked up at Tin-tin, who turned away from him.

"That will teach you two not to pass notes around in class, next time" Mr. Johnson said "Now get back to work, and it will be a lunch time detention for you two" He said looking at Alan and Alexa.

When the bell rang for their next class, Alan immediately packed his things into his bag and left the room after Tin-tin, who had left the room first, Half way down the hall, Alan spotted her. "Tin-tin, wait up" he shouted. Tin-tin just kept walking, she didn't even turn around. When Alan finaly caught up with her she didn't say a word to him, she didn't even look over at him. "Listen, it's not what you think it it, we just went to talk about last night, i would never cheat on you, i love you, don't you trust me?" Tin-tin just kept silent "please, say something" he begged.

Tin-tin signed "I thought i could trust you, but i guess i was wrong" she said with anger in her voice. With that she walked away from him, Alan signed 'what do i do now? she'll probably never speak to me again' he thought then followed Tin-tin to his next class.

Their next class, music, went very slowly for Alan. Tin-tin had decided to sit at the front of the class, when Alan was sat in the middle. The whole lesson, the class wrote down notes in their Music books. When the bell rang for break, Alan packed his books away and left the room and made his way to the memorial garden. The memorial garden had a little wooden fence around it. When Alan made his way inside, it was very quite the only noises he could hear was the birds singing in the trees. "Alexa, are you in here?" Alan said, walking down the pebble path way which lead to the memorial stone in the middle of the garden.

"I'm over here" Alan heard Alexa say in front of him.

Alan walked up the path and found Alexa sitting down on a stone bench, she looked up when he came closer to her. " Hi, you OK?" she said with a weak smile on her face.

Alan signed, sitting down " Tin-tin's really angry with me because of this, she won't talk to me" he said, looking down at his feet. Alexa didn't know what to say, she felt guilty that she had cursed so much trouble.

"I'm so sorry, i didn't mean for it to turn out this way" she said, softly placing a comforting hand on his arm. Alan looked up at her with a weak smile.

"I know it's not your fault,Alexa, so what do you need to talk about?" Alan asked her, turning to look at her.

"Well we need to talk about last . . ." Alexa stopped in mid sentence, looking behind Alan "Tin-tin!" she said. Alan turned around to see Tin-tin standing there before turning around and running down the path.

"Oh no" Alan whispered before he automatically jumped off the bench and started running after Tin-tin " Tin-tin, wait up" he said. As Alan was a faster runner then Tin-tin and quickly caught up with her, stepping in front blocking her way. "listen, why are you doing this? they is nothing going on between me and Alexa, i love you, more then anything in this world, you know that. Do you really think i would cheat on you, you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me, don't you trust me?" Alan said to her.

Tin-tin looked up at him "If you really loved me you would not have come " she said back to him, calmly, trying to get past him but he kept blocking her way.

"I do love you and the only reason i came here is because me and Alexa need to talk about what is going on, listen i've had enough of this end of discussion" Alan said, knowing he was getting no where.

Tin-tin looked at him "Fine, end of relationship" she said. Tin-tin pushed past him, Alan heard her start to cry but didn't say anything.

Looking at his watch, seeing it was a few minutes of break left, he walked out of the memorial garden and back to the school. Behind him, Alexa was hiding behind a tree nearby, she had heard every word, she looked up at the sky "I've got to help" she said "but how?" she signed, not knowing what to do before walking back to the school.

Lunch time came, after half and hour of writing the words ' I will not pass notes in class' over and over again. When Alan got to the sports hall for basketball practice, his mind was somewhere Else.James looked at Alan not knowing what going on. Alan had been brilliant yesterday, not missing the basket and now he had missed every basket and was getting frustrated about it. James walked over to Alan, who was sitting what is wrong with his head in his hands, James sat down next to him "what is wrong with you today? you're missed every basket" James said, worried ha had lost his new play maker of the team, already.

Alan looked up, he ran a hand threw his blond hair to et it out of his eyes "I knew, my mind is just on other things at the moment, i break up with my girlfriend this morning because she thinks i'm cheating on her, but i'm not" Alan said, in a way to be glad to get it off his chest.

James looked at him "God, no wonder you're minds in other things" he said "do you still love her?" he asked

"ya, lots" Alan said, looking down at the rest of the team passing the ball to each other.

"I'll leave you alone, join practice when you feel like it"James said, thinking it would be better to leave Alan alone to think. He stood up and walked down to the other boys. Alan signed, he loved basketball but he just was not in the mood to play.

'I need to think of a way to get Tin-tin to believe i'm not cheating on her' he thought 'but how?'

* * *

I do not own anything to do with the Thunderbirds. Not the characters,names, places, etc.

Keep reviewing i love to hear about what you think of my Story. All reviews appreciated, but be nice.

Princess Abs


	4. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

After twos days of silence between Tin-tin and Alan, On Thursday evening Alexa walked into her dorm room and found Tin-tin sitting at the sitting at the desk or staring into space. "Tin-tin, can i ask you something?" Alexa said softly.

Tin-tin looked around at her "What?" she said with a bitter tone of voice.

Alexa took a deep breath "cause i need to clear something up about Alan and me" she said.

Tin-tin put down her pen, she couldn't't't keep this up forever, she turned to look at Alexa "OK, i'm listening" she said. Alexa took a another deep breath, hoping she could get Tin-tin and Alan back together.

"OK, first, Alan is not cheating on you, with anyone including me." Alexa started "Second, Alan and i are just friends, we have never hugged, kissed or did anything that a couple do and third and most impotent, Alan loves you and would do anything for you, and you know that." Alexa said looking down at Tin-tin, who was looking down at the floor.

"I've got to take a walk" Tin-tin said, standing up "I've got a lot to think about" she said as she left the room. When Tin-tin had left the room, Alexa smiled, hoping she had got through to Tin-tin.

Tin-tin walked down the halls, she really know Alexa was right but after all she had done and said would he take her back ?. Tin-tin stopped in front of the door of Alan and Fermat's dorm room, just as she was going to knock on the door she heard voices dorm behind the door. The door was open a crack. Tin-tin leaned forward, trying to hear what they were saying. She could hear Alan talking to Fermat. "What am i going to do, Fermat, i love her" he said. Tin-tin had missed most of the conversation.

"W-well i d-don't know, can't y-you talk t-to her a-about it?" Fermat said, she heard Alan sign

" I've tried to, but she will not listen to me, can't you talk to her, she'll listen to you" Alan said

"err, d-do you r-really think t-that is a-a good i-idea, i mean i'm n-not a r-relationship expert" Fermat said, laughing nervously. Tin-tin smiled, relationships, dating and girlfriends or just girls were not Fermat's strongest points. When the two boys fell silent, Tin-tin signed, it was now or never. Tin-tin took a deep breath and knocked. Silence then "Come i-in" Fermat said, Tin-tin opened the door and walked in. Fermat was sitting on one of the beds and Alan was standing in front of the dorm room window. Fermat turned around. "oh" he said, seeing who it was, he looked back at Alan, who had not turned around. "A-Alan, i forgot i h-had to meet someone f-from the s-scholastic Decathlon t-team, tonight" he said, making a excuse up to leave the room.

"OK, but promise me you'll talk to Tin-tin about this" Alan said, who know someone else was in the room but he had not turned around. Fermat looked at Tin-tin, who smiled.

"I d-don't need t-to, you c-can sort t-this out y-yourself" he said.

"What are you talking . . ."Alan turned around and saw Tin-tin standing there "about" Alan steered at her, after a moment, Fermat broke the silence.

"I'll g-go then, s-so you t-two can talk this o-over" he said and walked out of the room, leaving only Alan and Tin-tin in the room.

Tin-tin was the first to speak. "listen, i;m sorry, i was so stupid to think you would cheat on me. I was just jealous of Alexa cause you two sort of look the same and just got on so well" she said, when she said this, she started to cry, Alan walked over to her and hugged of her.

"It don't matter, we all get jealous in out life. i mean i get jealous of my brothers cause they get to go all over the world on missions saving people and i'm stuck here" Alan said, rubbing a hand against her long black hair, comforting here" he said Tin-tin laughed, knowing how jealous Alan gets of his other brothers when they got to go on missions and he didn't.

"so you forgive me?" she said,looking up at him cause he was taller then her with red,puffy eyes from crying.

Alan looked down at her "of course, i do" he said" he said, kissing her on the lips.

The next day, at lunch time, Alan went into basketball practice with Tin-tin, who had not left his side (only when she had to). Tin-tin had only seen Alan play basketball with his older brother, Scott,who was the eldest out of the Tracy brothers and the only other person in the family who played basketball other then Alan. Tin-tin went to sit in the stands, while Alan practiced with the other team. Alan was buzzing with energy and excitement, all the boys except James. "hi guys, where's James?" Alan asked.

The boys all turned around. "hi Alan, welcome back, where you been lately?" a boy with light red hair, which was gelled up and green eyes, who Alan know as Andrew Houston, who was vice captain.

Alan smiled and laughed "somewhere i don't went to go again" he said. "where's James?".

"oh, he's talking to the coach about something, he should be back soon"Andrew said.At that moment, James walked thought the gym doors, as he walked toward the team, he clapped to get the boys attention. "OK boys, i have just been told by the coach that we are going to play out first game against the Wingfield Badgers in two weeks" he shouted. The whole team except Alan groaned. They had played once against the Wingfield Badgers and lost 20 to 6, one of their worst games they had ever played. James frowned "OK, OK,i know the last game against them was not one of are best but . . ." James paused, looking over at Alan and smiled "But with Alan on our team, i think we have a Chance, so thats get practicing" he said, streaking out hi hand. Alan steeped forward and put his hand on top of James. When they saw Alan do this, the rest of the team did the same.

"What team! Wild tigers! What team! Wild tigers! What team! Wild tigers! Get your hand in the game! whooo" the whole team erupted in their cheer as they flung their hands in the air together.

After half and hour of practice and five minutes till lunch was over. The boys came out of the locker room. Andrew, Alan and James were the last to leave talking to each other. "i'm really glad your back, Alan, we need you" James said.

Alan smiled "thanks, James" he said.

"so have you played Wingfield before when you with the wild leopards?" James asked Alan.

Alan thought for a moment about all the teams he had played against, "hum, oh yeah, i have it was my first game as captain, we beat them 15 to 2" he said, calmly with a smile on his face.

Alan looked over at James face and laughed, James was staring at Alan with his mouth open a little. "we're so going to beat them with you on are team, no on knows you're on out team" Andrew said, then he changed the subject. "come on, we better hurry up or we're going to be late"

* * *

I do not own anything to do with the Thunderbirds. Not the characters,names, places, etc.

Keep reviewing . All reviews appreciated, but be nice.

Princess Abs


	5. The Game!

**The Game!**

A week went by, it was Friday evening, Alan and Fermat were talking and doing their Maths homework. When the video screen rang. "I-i'll get it" Fermat said, getting up from his bed. Alan looked back down at his homework and signed, it was going take him ages to finish this. Alan looked up at Fermat, who had just sat down in front of the video screen. Fermat pressed one of the buttons to answer. Jeff's face came on to the screen.

"hi, Fermat, are you alright?" Jeff said, smiling

"Yeah, i-i'm Al-Al-OK" Fermat said "do you went to talk to Alan?" Fermat asked.

"OK, is he there?" Jeff said, knowing Alan went out to play basketball on his own and would go to the gym.

"ya, h-he's doing h-his homework" Fermat said.

"really, what's wrong with him?" Jeff said, laughing

Alan looked up when he heard what his dad said. "hey, you tell me not be cheeky" he said, getting up and sitting down in front of the video screen.

"alright then, so, are you OK?" Jeff said, not wanting to annoy Alan.

"I'm cool" Alan said, smiling

"good, keeping out of trouble, i hope" Jeff said, sternly.

"yes, don't worry, i've only had 20 detentions" Alan joked.

"Alan!" Jeff said, rolling his eyes "you can't keep out of trouble for 2 weeks, can you?"

"i was only a joke, dad" Alan said quickly

Jeff shook his head.At that moment, the alarms went off, meaning another mission, "I better go, talk to you later, bye" Jeff said, quickly, and the screen went black.

The weekend was relaxing. Alan found the time to practice more basketball in between doing homework and before he knew it the big day arrived. The bell rang and students rushed into the halls. In the locker room,Alan and James sat on a bench. The rest of the team had run onto the count. "How're you feeling?" Alan said, breaking the silence.

"Nervous" James said, honestly.

"ya me too" Alan smiled. "wish my brother were here to cheer me on"

James smiled weakly "he was the one who taught you how to play basketball, won't he"

"yeah, every thing i need to know" Alan said, smiling. He looked up at the clock, 4:00, game time! "let's get out there and win" Alan said. Holding up a hand. James high-five it and nodded.

When Alan and James run out onto the count. Alan looked around at all the people in the stands, he sew Tin-tin and smiled. "Good luck" she mouthed to him.

"thank you" he mouthed back. The team got into there position. The buzzer sounded and the game begin.

Half way through the game, the Wild tigers were behind. When half way came, Alan was worried if they were going to win but forgot about it when he went back onto the court.

It was the last few seconds of the game. The Wildtigers were drawing with the Badgers and the clock was ticking down. Then Alan suddenly flew across the court, weaving between opponents, heading for the goal. Just as he had practiced with Scott back in the summer, he faked right, went Left, threw the ball, and . . . nothing but net! The buzzer sounded and it was a two-point Wildtigers victory!

The crowd cheered, clapped and shouted. When Tin-tin found Alan, he hugged and kissed her, happy that they had won the game and that he had shot the winning bastet. "Congratulations, you were brilliant, especially at the end, i was worried we were going to drew" Tin-tin said, smiling.

"yeah, same" Alan said, kissing her.

James same to them "hay,Tracy, you coming to get change for the after-party?" James said, with a smile ear to ear.

"yeah, i'm coming " Alan said to James then turned back to Tin-tin "wait for me outside the locket room, OK babe" Alan said, kissing her on the cheek.

"OK, see you in a moment" she said and Alan rand off to the locket room to change.

Two hours later, Alan, Tin-tin and James walked into the gym for after-party. The whole team with their girlfriend were,music was playing and there was a small stage set up. Andrew and a tell thin girl with brown hair, Which went past her shoulders walked up to them. "hey guys, this is Samantha, my girlfriend. Samantha, this is Alan Tracy, the newest member of own team and . . ." Andrew stopped, looking at Tin-tin , not knowing who she was because he had never meet her.

"Tin-tin Belagant, i'm Alan 's girlfriend" Tin-tin said, holding out her hand.

"pleased to meet you, call me Sam" Sam said, smiling, shaking her hand.

"hey Alan, you were brilliant today, where did you learn that movie you used at the end?" Andrew asked.

"you mean fake right, break left" Alan said "my older brother, Scott taught me it in the summer"

"cool" Andrew said "i better go" he said, Sam pulling to the dance floor, which was in front of the stage.

An hour later, everyone was having fun celebrating their victory against Wingfield. Tin-tin had even got Alan on the dance floor. When the music stopped, James walked on to the stage and stood infront of a microphone on stage. "well, what a night! a victory against Wingfield" he started.The whole cheered, James smiled and waited for them to quieten down. "OK, OK, but i have something every important to tell you . . ." James took a deep breath. "i'm standing down as captain of the Wildtigers." the team gasped, James had only been captain for a year, no one in the team understood what was going on. "don't worry, i'm still going to be on the team, if the new captain wants me too."

"so, who is going to be the new captain, is it Andrew?" one of the boys from the team asked.

James smiled. "no its not going to be Andrew, me and Andrew talked it over and we have decided for the new captain of the Wildtigers to be . . . every one held their breath, wondering who it was "Alan Tracy" James said loudly into the microphone.

Everyone turned to look at Alan and clapped and cheered. Alan was a little shocked to be captain only after one game but was more happy."go on" in-tin whispered in his ear and Alan walked up to the stage. When Alan got on the stage, James came up to him and shook his hand, When Alan walked up to the microphone every one went quiet. "wow, i don't know what to say, i didn't expect to be captain this early on, i mean i only just played my first game with the team a few hours age. And James you can still be on the team, you can't get rid of us that easily." Alan said. Smiling and laughing.

The moment, Alan walked off stage, every one came up to him, congratulating him. Tin-tin pushed though the crowed. "hey congratulations captain." she said, laughing.

He kissed her on the cheek "thanks, would never had done it with out your support"he said, smiling.

James came up to them "hey James, so why did you pick me as captain so early?" Alan asked.

James smiled "you're the best man for the job" he said. Alan smiled and nodded.

The weekend after the game went fast and in a short pace of time, Alan had become one of the most popular students in the school. Every one heard about the game, even if they were not there and hoe Alan had became captain so quickly. As Alan, Tin-tin and Fermat walked down the hall, students turned to look at him, mostly girls. Alan just ignored them. In Alan's first class, English. The class was copying form the English books. When a boy with black hair nudged him. hey, i've been asked to give you this" he said, holding out a note. Alan looked around to see where the teacher, Mrs Finch, was before talking the note. Mrs Finch was at the front of the class at her desk. Alan quickly took the note from the boy "it's from her" he said, pointing to a girl with reddish brown hair pulled back in a pony tail next to him. Alan opened the note. It was a short note;

It only had six word on it, it said "will you go out with me?" Alan signed, this 3rd time he had been asked out, Alan looked up to see if Mrs Finch was near by, but she was still sitting at the desk. Alan turned the note over and wrote a shorter note "no!" he folded the note and gave it back to the boy, to give to the girl. Alan just went back to copying in his English book.

At the end of the class, the girl came up to Alan, who was packing his books away. "so, why don't you went to go out with me?" she said.

Alan turned to looked at her. "because i have already got a girlfriend, thanks" he said,impatient, at that moment, Tin-tin stepped forward next to Alan, smirking proud she was the girlfriend of the most popular students in the school. The girl glared at Tin-tin realigning she mush be the girlfriend, so she turned and left the room. Alan smiled, tempted to laugh.

Though all the day, Alan was asked out by ten different girls, at first Alan found it funny but by the end of the school day. he was getting tired of it. Every time a girl came up to him and asked him out, he would give the same answer 'no' he had never said said no so much in the same day in his whole life. That afternoon, after dinner, While Fermat was a scholastic Decathlon or chemist club practice. Tin-tin and Alan were in Alan's dorm room, Alan was thinking about what to do in Basketball practice the next day when a thought came in his mind, he looked over at Tin-tin, who had her arm over her eyes, relaxing. Tin-tin, are you alright with all these girls asking me out?" he asked, picking up the homework, which was due in the next day.

Tin-tin looked up at him "yeah, as long as you say no" she said, calmly.

Alan laughed "of course i will" he said, smiling and started doing his homework quickly so he could get back to planning basketball practice for tomorrow.

* * *

I do not own anything to do with the Thunderbirds. Not the characters,names, places, etc.

Keep reviewing . All reviews appreciated, but be nice.

Princess Abs


	6. Family History

**Family History**

The next day, Alan, Tin-tin and Fermat's last class of the day was Citizenship. With five minutes left till the end of class, the teacher, miss Willis, was giving out homework. When miss Willis told the class that their homework was to research their family history, Alan smiled ' piece of cake, i can do all my research on the Internet' he thought. When the bell went five minutes later, Alan went straight to the locker room to change for his first practice as captain. When Alan got into the gym, changed and ready, he was the first member of the team to get there. Tin-tin was sitting in the stands waiting for the team to come out, Alan walked up to her, he sat down next to her. She looked over at him "hey, shouldn't't you be down there, doing whatever a captain does?" she said, joking with him.

Alan laughed and shot and back to her "yeah, i taught them to be invisible" he joked, smiling and laughing. Tin-tin laughed. At that moment , James walked in to the gym with Alexa.

"I better go" he said, standing up "see you after practice" he said, walking down to the court. A few minutes later, all the boys were on the court. When the boys starting practice, Alexa came to sit next to Tin-tin, she sat in the space next to Tin-tin. "so what's going on between you and James then?" Tin-tin asked Alexa.

Over the past few days, she had seen Alexa and James together, either in their dorm room or around the school. Alexa looked over at Tin-tin and laughed, "well, me and James have started seeing each other" she said, smiling. "we're taking it slow, because in the past, i've never been very good at keeping a relationship together, but with James, it's different, you know what i mean" she explained.

Tin-tin nodded "yeah, i know Alan had trouble keeping a relationship together before we started dating." Alexa smiled and went back to watching the boys practice.

After practice was over, Alan and Tin-tin went back to Alan's dorm room to start doing their citizenship homework. Tin-tin called Tracy Island to ask her mum and dad about her family history. After Tin-tin had finished, Alan went onto the Internet to see if he could find anything out about his family. When Alan did an Internet search on his dad. A number of newspapers articles immediately popped on the screen, some were about Tracy Enterprises, his dad's business, some when his mum had died and others of when his brothers had been born. After looking at about 20 articles, he came across an article dated the day after he was born. Alan picked up his pencil to write notes but when he clicked on it and read though it, he dropped it.

When Alan dropped his pencil, Tin-tin looked up from doing her report and looked over at Alan. "Alan, are you alright" she said, worried, she got up and walked over top her "Alan" she said. He looked up at her then back at the screen, Tin-tin looked at the screen and read the article aloud:

**The Tracy Twins!**

The Tracy family will be celebrating today after the birth of the newest members. Yesterday morning, at about 5:35, Billionaire, ex-astronaut Jeff Tracy's wife, Lucille, 27, gave birth to their new sons and daughter. whose names are unknown at the moment. The 29 year old, reclusive billionaire and his wife already have four your boys, Scott, 7, John, 6, Virgil, 5 and Gordon, 4. When we asked Jeff and Lucille about how they felt that the finally had a daughter, Lucille said "It's great, we can finally have girlie stuff in the house" she laughed. I asked them how the boys were handling with their new little brother and sister. "they're great with them. although he's only 7 Scott's taken on the role as the protective big brother already, and other boys are just fine with them" Jeff answered. The family are hoping to fly to Florida in two weeks to see Jeff's parents, who live there." At the side of the article was a photo of the whole family, smiling into the camera with Jeff and Lucille holding Alan and his twin sister, he know nothing about.

Tin-tin looked up at Alan, who looked up at her, with shock all over his face. "I have a twin sister" Alan said, in disbelief about what he had just read "why did my dad never tell me?" he said, looking down at the floor.

Tin-tin was still in shock, she couldn't't believe that Alan had a twin sister.Although Jeff loved his sons, deep down, he had wanted a daughter. "I don't know, what do you think happened to her?" Tin-tin asked, looking down at Alan, who had walked over to the window in the room.

"I don't know, maybe she died with my mum in the avalanche, maybe that's why dad's never told me about her?" Alan said, he had opened the window, letting the light breeze hit his face, he stared up at the clear, starry sky.

Tin-tin walked over to him "but them it would have said in the articles when your mum died." she said, taking his hand and staring up at the sky.

Alan looked over at her "yeah i guess, but what else could have happened to her?" Alan said.

"I don't know, i really don't know. but who ever or where ever she is, will find her" Tin-tin said, smiling. Alan hugged her, knowing she was only trying to help.

Over at the girls's dormitories, Alexa was standing at a open window, she was staring at her sun amulet.She was think about her real family, she had been too young to remember them but she missing in her life and she had find out what it was, what ever it took, she would find that missing thing.

* * *

I do not own anything to do with the Thunderbirds. Not the characters,names, places, etc.

Keep reviewing . All reviews appreciated, but be nice.

Princess Abs


	7. Changes

**Changes**

A week passed, in between homework and basketball practice. Alan went to local libraries, and on the Internet with Tin-tin to find anything he could on this twin sister. But found nothing. Alan looked though news paper articles of the last 15 years, but he could could only the one article from the day after he and his twin sister were born. Alan was starting to give up, thinking he was not going to find anything else. He had printed out the only article they had on it.

Alan and Tin-tin were in Alan's dorm again. When Alexa went to hang out with them or when Fermat was at Scholastic Decathlon practice, she and Alan would just talk or joke the basketball team, trying to keep his mind off this twin sister. "Why don't you just ask your dad about this twin sister" Tin-tin brought up.

Alan signed "Because, if my dad hasn't told me anything about her before, why would he start telling me anything about her now?" he said, looking over at Tin-tin.

"He might, maybe he was just waiting for the right time to tell you when he thinks your ready to handy it" Tin-tin said to Alan.

Alan smiled "Yeah, I can see it now, 'hi dad, I just called to ask you about my twin sister that you kept a secret from me nearly all my life.' Yeah that sounds great, but I'm still not asking him about it." he said, Tin-tin rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, the video phone started ringing. Alan got up and sat down in front it and answered; Tin-tin's mom, On aha, was on the other end.

"Hi On aha" Alan said, smiling. Glad it was not his dad so Tin-tin wouldn't't try making him ask about the twin sister thing.

"Hi Alan, are you alright?" she said, smiling. Tin-tin looked up when she heard her mom's voice, but said nothing.

"Yeah, I'm cool, I guess you want to talk to Tin-tin" Alan asked, lying back in his chair.

"OK, is she there?" Onaha asked, knowing she could be in her dorm room instead.

"Yeah, she's here, like most of time" Alan joked, smiling. Tin-tin got up and walked over.

"Only because I get bored on my own" she said. Alan got up, so Tin-tin could sit down.

"Hi mom, you alright?" Tin-tin asked, as Alan sat back down on his bed and went back to think up ideas.

"I'm fine, so how's school? We didn't get to talk very much last time" Onaha asked. Last week, when they talked, Tin-tin wanted to know more about Onaha and her dad, Kyrano, for her Citizenship homework. So they didn't get to talk about school or anything else at all.

"School's alright, the first week was a bit hard for me and Alan, but we're over it now and we're cool with each other" Tin-tin said, calmly. Alan smiled and laughed quickly.

"What was wrong with you and Alan then? If you don't mind me asking" Onaha asked. Alan and Tin-tin seemed to be the perfect for each other. They never really had fights, it was more like play fighting, then joked around with each other a lot and seemed to trust each other.

"Oh, we just had an argument and broke up for a few days" Tin-tin said, sort of wishing she not brought it up.

Alan got up and walked over to her "yeah, she just accused me of cheating on her, and then didn't speak to me" Alan said, calmly. Tin-tin looked down at the floor and smiled, hearing how laid back Alan was about it.

"Tin-tin, I thought you trusted each other" Onaha said.

"I know, I was stupid, it just you and Alexa get along really well, like you were meant to be friends" Tin-tin said, pulling her hair back behind her ears.

Alan smiled. Yeah, we do get along easily" he said, walked back over to his bed and his notes.

"Alright then, so how's school now?" Onaha asked her, Tin-tin hadn't been to school so far way, she had anyways got taught on the Island and it was the longest she had been away from home.

"It's cool; I'm making lots of new friends and that sort of thing." Tin-tin said, she looked back at the clock on Alan and Fermat's bedside table. It was 8:00, the time all students should get back to their own dorm rooms. "I better go, mom or I'll be in trouble, talk to you later" Tin-tin said, quickly.

"OK, bye" Onaha said, not wanting to get Tin-tin in trouble.

Tin-tin severed the connection quickly. At that moment, someone knock on the door, Tin-tin opened the door, it was Fermat back from Scholastic Decathlon practice. "Hi Fermat, just in time but a little later then usual" Alan smiled.

"Yeah, I k-know, I h-had to talk t-t-to Peter S-s-Simpson." Fermat said, out of breath. Alan and Tin-tin laughed. "Listen, I better go before I get into big trouble, bye" Tin-tin said, running out the door and down the hall.

The next day, Alan made an announcement in form class that the basketball team with their girlfriends would go to the gym at break, so Alan could talk to them. Break time came around fast and the team with their girlfriends walked into the gym. Alan was standing on the third row in the stands so everyone could see him. When everyone was in the gym, Alan started to speak loud enough so everyone could hear.

"OK, as captain, I would like to make some changes and I wanted to see if you guys were OK with them before I go any further." He started. The team looked at each other a little worried. Alan noticed this and laughed. "Don't worry; they're only very minor changes." Alan said, quickly. "Anyway, my ideas were that we started a cheerleading squad." Alan said. The team smiled, they had always seen other teams have cheerleaders but they had never thought of having one themselves. "And maybe we can get a new kit, I mean out kits are a little old fashioned, isn't" Alan continued. The team nodded, they had the same basketball kit since they had started the team 25 years ago in 1995.

"Ok, so raise your hands if you would like a cheerleading squad?" Alan said, smiling, everyone put up their hands. "Ok, if you would like a new basketball kit, put you hands up?" Alan said. Everyone keep their hands up, even the girls. Alan smiled "ok then, I'll ask the school about the new kits and if James and Andrew would like to say behind so we can talk about the cheerleading tryout, we will decide the day and times and put it up on the bulletin board in the lobby." Alan said, everyone except James and Andrew left the gym. Tin-tin, Alexa and Sam waited outside the gym for the boys to some out.

The girls started chatting about the cheerleading tryout "I can't wait, I'm definitely going to try out" Sam said excited.

"Yeah, me too, I've wanted to be a cheerleader for a long as I remember" Alexa said, smiling. Tin-tin wanted to try out, but she didn't know what cheerleaders do exactly, she heard Scott and Alan talk about them sometimes when she watched them play basketball. All she knew about them was in Scott's opinion, they had to be good looking, fit, quite tall, flexible, up to date on fashion, hair, make up, have long strange nails and were the only girls who could date the jacks or the basketball players, so she know she would have to became a cheerleader.

* * *

I'm so sorry about my grammars errors i have been told about in my last reviews. But i have now hopefully sorted all that out thanks to Moonlightbear. Keep reviewing.

I do not own the Thunderbirds,characters,names,places, etc.


	8. Decisions and a Flashback

**Decisions and a flashback**

The next day, Alan, Tin-tin, James and Alexa walked into the lobby to see if any of them and any letters. James was the only one who had any letters; it was from his older brother, Jason, who worked over in London in England. He was an over-seas TV reporter for 'Good Morning America!' James didn't get to see him much because he worked nearly every day. But they talked on the phoned and wrote letters to each other at least once a month. When Alan, James, Tin-tin and Alexa were walking to class, they passed the bulletin board where activity sign-up sheets were posted. Alan pointed at the sheet for the cheerleading tryout. "So, are you girls going to sign up?" James asked the two girls. There were all ready a few names signed up Sam and some other girls.

Tin-tin and Alexa looked at each other "Well, I already said, I've always wanted to be a cheerleader" Alexa said, steeping forward and signed her name up. 'It was worth a try' Tin-tin thought. She signed her name down before they went to class.

Two days passed after class had ended. Alan, James and Andrew walked in to the gym to find about 20 girls there, some as young as 12, chatting and laughing. Alan didn't even try to be heard over the girls, he looked over at James, who nodded. He took a whistle out of his pocket, put it in his mouth and whistled so loud, all the girls turned to look at the three boys. Alan and Andrew put their hands over their ears because being next to James the noise was deafening. Alan and Andrew lowered their hands. When James had stopped and Alan started to talk.

"Alright, thank you James" he started, looking over at James, who smiled slightly. "Ok, I know their would be a lot of girls here from just looking at the list, alright, I've got a dance student from this school to come and teach you some moves, is she here?" Alan said, looking around the gym but no one put their hand up or said anything.

At that moment, the gym doors burst open and a tall, thin, 16 years old girl ran in, out of breath. She was wearing a mini skirt with tights with a polo shirt and black dancing shoes on and had her long, black hair back in a plait. She stopped dead in her track when she saw everyone looking at her and she realised that she was late. "Girls, this is Maria Thornton, she's a dance student here and at a dance school near here, is that right?" Alan said; bring the attention back to him.

He looked back at Maria, who nodded "yeah, yes. That's right" she said, smiling.

Alan turned back to the girls "ok, we'll let you take over from here, Maria, you can teach them cheer moves a world better then I can" Alan laughed, looking over at Maria, who smiled and walked forward.

"Ok girls, get into a space and we can start with a warm up" Maria shouted. All the girls got into a space where Alan, James and Andrew could see all of them. Maria moved over to the table where the three boys would sit with a clip board with the sign up sheet clipped on it and where they could watch the girls to see which ones would be good enough for the squad. When Maria pressed the play button, the song 'Jump' by girls Aloud started playing and Maria started doing some simple warm up moves for the girls to follow.

After a two minute warm up, Maria got the girls doing cheer moves a little harder. Maria had once been head cheerleader at her old school before coming Masters', so she knew all the cheer moves. As the boys watched them, they all knew this was going to be hard, most of the girls were moving perfectly but a few were having trouble keeping up. The boys looked at each other; they had to number down 20 girls into a squad of 7.

After another hour and half of practice and individual auditions, the girl were told to wait outside while Alan, James, Andrew and Maria decided who was going in the cheer squid.

Half an Hour later

"Ok, so we've come to a decision whose going to be in the cheerleading squid" Alan Said to confirm with James, Andrew and Maria on their decision. The other three nodded there argument.

All the girls were waiting nervously outside. Tin-tin and Alexa were sitting at the front talking. "I don't know if I did well enough to be picked "Tin-tin said, nervously to Alexa.

She smiled "don't worry, you were great out there, you did everything right" Alexa said boosting Tin-tin's confidence. At that moment, the door opened and Maria come out, all the girls looked at her. "Ok girls, we're ready for you" Maria said, smiling. She walked back into the gym with the girls following behind her.

Alan, James and Andrew were standing at the front of the gym "come in girls, sit down" James said, the girls sat down on the floor in front of the boys.

Alan looked around at all the girls "ok we have come to a decision, if I say your name you come up here and stand next to Maria" Alan said, looking at Maria. "Alright, in no alphabetical order, Laura Roberts!" Alan said. A 15 year old girl with brown hair back in pigtails and blue eyes stood up and walked up next to Maria, as she had been told to do. "Gabriella Mills!" Alan said, she stood up and walked over next to Laura. "Jasmine Phillips!" another girl got up and walked over. Sam was picked next. Followed by Cyndra Watson. "Rachel Nicolson" Alan said, the 6th girl to stand up and walked over to the other girls "Alexandra Thornton" Alan said, Alexa got up "don't call me Alexandra" she said as she walked over to the other girls, Alan smiled "and last but not lease is . . ." Alan said, the girls who were sitting down on the floor held their breath, hoping she was going to be the one to be picked even Alexa was holding her breath, worried if Tin-tin was going to get picked, "Tin-tin Belagent!" Alan said, smiling.

The girls who were standing up clapped but the other girls who had not been picked, glared. When Alan noticed this, he frowned. Nearly everyone knew that Tin-tin was his girlfriend, especially after the basketball game and when he became captain, everyone probably thought he picked her because of it. Alan looked over at Tin-tin, she was looking very uncomfortable. "ok, thank you for trying out everyone, I'm sorry if you didn't get picked now and thank you again" Alan said, trying to put the girls glaring at Tin-tin behind him but he just couldn't "Wait, I just want to clear something up with you girls before you leave" he said, the girls who had already got up, stopped. "Ok I noticed how you girls where looking at Tin-tin when she picked and I just went to say that we picked Tin-tin because she is the sort of girl we wanted in the squad just like the other girls not because she is my girlfriend, alright" Alan said, staring at the girls.

The girls said nothing, they were a little shocked, and they had not expected him to say anything about it. Everyone except Alan, Tin-tin, James and Alexa left. "Thanks Alan" Tin-tin said, coming up to him.

"Don't mention it, I didn't like the way they were looking at you and you know me, if I don't like something I can't keep my mouth shut" Alan said, smiling.

Tin-tin laughed "yeah, you have a hobbit of speaking your mind" she said.

Alexa walked up to them with James "hey well done, I told you would make the squad" she said, and then turning to James "so, when are we going to get our kits then?" she said.

James turned to Alan, who was sorting that out "Well, I'm still getting that sorted out at the minute but I should hear about them soon" Alan said. They left the gym, hoping they went too late to miss dinner.

The next day, after an early dinner, Alan went to the nearest park to the school. He was playing basketball on the court just in front of the playground. When Alan went over to get his bottle of water, he saw a boy, who looked around 11 with brown hair with blond tips, playing on the round-about. Alan was watching the boy when a woman with brown hair walked up to him "come on, sweetheart, it's time to go home, it's getting dark" the woman said.

"But mum, do I have too" the boy protested.

The woman smiled "come on, I've make your favourite dinner" she said.

The boy got up "ok" he said. Alan watched them both walk out of the park, he signed. Sometimes he had wandered what his life would be like if his mum had never died, then his mind went back to his twin sister and so many questions filled his head. "Who is she? Where is she? What happened to her?" Alan signed there was so many questions unanswered at the moment. Questions that need to be answered.

Two days later, Alan walked into his dorm room after basketball practice to find Fermat sitting on his bed, reading, he looked up when Alan entered the room. "Hey A-a-Alan, how w-w-was practice?" Fermat said, putting down his book.

"It was cool; the girls started their cheerleading practice today. Everyone looks great in their new kits was a red shirt and shorts with their team name 'wildtigers' and their number of the front in White and on the back it had their surnames and number in white. The cheerleading kit was a red shirt ad skirt, which ended just at the knees. The top had the school's initials 'MBS' at the front in white and at the bottom of the shirt it had white lines.

"oh, A-a-Alan, you dad called, he s-s-said he h-h-had a meeting a-a-at Tracy E-e-Enterprises tomorrow so he w-w-will visit after, a-a-ok" Fermat said, as Alan and dad had been getting on better, Fermat thought he would be a little happy to see him.

"Oh, err, great, Fermat" Alan said, unenthusiastically, he didn't really want to talk to or see his dad but he knows he couldn't keep it bottled up inside of him. Fermat saw how Alan's face had dropped when he had told him. But didn't say anything.

That night, Alan woke up from a dream that seemed more like a memory to him.

Flashback/dream

It was a cold, rainy, winters days in New York City, so the Tracy children decided to play hind and seek. As the oldest, 12 year old, Scott was seeking. "Ready or not, here I come" Scott shouted. In the games room, under the pool table. Four year old Alan and a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, his twin sister were hiding from Scott. When they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, they crowed down low so they would be harder to see. "Alan, do you think this is good place to hind, I mean we are next to the stairs." The little girl whispered.

"I don't know, it was the first place I saw" Alan whispered back. "Shh, I think someone's coming" he said, putting a finger to his mouth like their teacher in pre-school when she wanted them to be quick. The footsteps stopped outside the room. "Alan, I think I'm goner sneeze" his sister mouthed. Alan waved his head and hands "no!" he mouthed, he put his hand over her mouth and nose to stop her sneezing. Alan heard the footsteps walk away, thanking Scott was gone Alan released his hand from her face, the moment he did, she sneezed. Alan signed and rolled his eyes. It was quiet Alan and his twin sister thought they were safe "Found you" someone said behind them. It was 11 year old, John. "Johnny, I thought Scotty was seeking" Alan said "he his, he found me first, I was hiding in the conservatory behind the sofa" he said. They heard Scott shout "found yeah!" then the sound of Gordon's laughs. Alan and his twin sister got up from under the pool table "come on you two, let's go and find Virgil" John said, walking out of the room. "Wait for us, Johnny" Alan and his twin sister said at the sometime and they ran out the room after John.

End of flashback/dream

It was strange to Alan, the girl in the dream seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't think where from. He looked over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was 5:00 o'clock in the morning but he didn't feel tired at all. Alan looked over at Fermat, who was sound asleep, Alan signed, he had not told Fermat about his twin sister yet. Alan quietly lifted the bed sheets off him and got out of bed. He quietly walked over to his dresser and got out his running kit, he used when he went running with Scott and Virgil in the mornings in the holiday. Alan got dressed with out Fermat even flinching. He walked quickly over to his deck, where he wrote a note saying 'gone running, be back at 7' Alan put the note on his pillow, where Fermat would find it once in a while, Alan would go out running before school started, he always left a note. So Fermat would not get worried. Alan tip-toed over to the door and opened it quickly and closed it softly when he was out in the hall.

Two hours later, Alan walked into his dorm room to find Fermat dressed in his school uniform and packed his school books into his bag. He turned around when Alan closed the door. "Hey A-a-Alan, good r-r-run" Fermat asked as Alan took off his jacket

"Yeah, it was good" he said, picking up his school shirt ad putting it on. For the last two hours, Alan had run around the athletics field more then five times before he lost count.

At 7:30, Alan was dressed and his books in his bag. Alan and Fermat were walking down the hall to Tin-tin and Alexa's dorm room. Alexa knocked on the door; a moment passed then Alexa answered the door. "Hey, morning Alexa" Ala said, cheerfully, that was why his dad let Alan go running with his brothers I the morning; he always seemed to be cheerful or energetic after. "Good morning, Alan, Fermat" Alexa smiled. "You and Tin-tin ready to go, then?" Alan asked. Alexa nodded "yeah, I'm ready, you ready Tin-tin?" Alexa asked, looking behind at her. "Yeah, I'm ready" Tin-tin said, coming up next to Alexa "morning Alan, morning Fermat" Tin-tin said, stepping out of the door, Alexa followed her. She shut and locked the door before the four of them walked down to go get breakfast.

* * *

I don't own anything to do with the Thunderbirds, names, places, characters, etc

please keep reviewing, and thanks to Moonlightbear, for looking though my story for me.


	9. Explanation and Anger

**Explanation and Anger**

The rest of the day was full of activity. Alan, Tin-tin, Fermat and Alexa's first class was drama. The students were asked to get into pairs for a trusting exercise. Alan and Tin-tin went together, Alexa went with James and Fermat went with Ginny Miller, a girl from the Scholastic Decathlon Club. After class ended, Alan had basketball practice and Tin-tin and Alexa had cheerleading practice. When practice finished, Alan went back in his dorm room. Fermat was helping Alan with his math homework, both had completely forgotten about Jeff coming to visit.

Alan had just finished his homework when someone knocked on the door. Fermat walked over and opened the door. "Hello Fermat," Jeff said.

"Hi, M-m-Mr. Tracy" Fermat stepped aside for Jeff to step into the room. Alan was still at his desk, packing his homework away.

Alan smiled, weakly, "Hi dad." He said getting up and hugging his father. It had been nearly six weeks since Alan had seen his dad, in person, at the start of the term.

When Jeff and Fermat were talking about the Thunderbirds, Alan remembered about his twin sister. He needed to ask his dad about her, it was now or never. Alan took a seep breath "err, Fermat can you let me and my dad talk privately for a few minutes? Please!" Alan asked. Fermat and Jeff were curious what Alan wanted to talk about that he didn't want to say in front of Fermat?

But Fermat nodded, walking to the door he said, "I'll g-g-go and tell Tin-tin y-y-you're here, sir."

When Fermat had left the room, Jeff turned to Alan. "So, what's so important that you don't want to say in front of Fermat?" Jeff asked.

Alan walked over to his desk; he picked up the news paper article. "This!" Alan said, handing it over to his dad. Jeff took it and looked down at it.

He read though it quickly then looked back at Alan, "where did you get this?" He said, a little shocked.

"It was on the internet, so are you going to tell me anything about her?" Alan said. Jeff looked down at the article then back up at Alan; he knew this day would come one day but not this soon.

Jeff sighed, "ok Alan, what do you want to know?" He said.

Alan didn't take his eyes off Jeff's. "Everything," Alan said, then going straight to the point. He said, "why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

Jeff sighed, and he wouldn't make eye contact with his son. "Alan, you must understand how hard it was on me when your mum died. I was left to care for you, your brothers, and your sister on my own while working at a full-time job. John and Scott looked after you more then I did. When I came up with the idea of International Rescue, I knew when you, your brothers and sister became a part of Thunderbirds you would be a risk. I didn't want my little girl to get hurt, she was my only daughter and she was so much like Lucy, in looks and personality . . . I couldn't afford to lose her." Jeff explained.

While Jeff was talking, Alan walked over to the window. He was watching the kids down in he court yard. When Jeff stopped talking, Alan turned and looked at his dad. "So, what you're saying is, you can afford to lose me or my brothers but you can't afford to lose her," he said, before turning back to the window.

Jeff didn't know what to say, Alan was twisting his words. "No . . . no, it's not like that Alan, I would hate to lose any of you. It was just she was my only little girl and . . . and she was so much like your mum, I couldn't lose here. It would be like losing Lucy all over again." Jeff said, walking and standing next to Alan; he was surprised to see tears in Alan's eyes and running down his cheeks. "A few months before she died, Lucy and I promised each other if any thing happened to one of us, we would keep our daughter safe, as well as you and your brothers. That was why I put her up for adoption to keep her safe from International Rescue; I was keeping my promise to Lucy."

"But that doesn't explain why you would keep this from me!" Alan said, his voice starting to crack though the tears.

Jeff sighed. "I didn't tell you because I thought it was the best thing to do, I know when she was adopted, when you were older, you would forget about her. I was going to tell you when you were 18, when I thought you old enough t handle it" When Jeff said this, tears filled. "So, what happened to her?" Alan asked, looking at his dad. "I don't know, I don't keep contact with her after she was adopted all I know is that she has the sun amulet. I told you someone very close to your mum has it. I told her adoptive parents to give it to her on her 15th birthday, just like I did with you" Jeff said.

"So, what's her name?" Alan asked, looking at his dad. He needed to know to find her somehow.

"I can't remember her surname but I remember her first and middle name, it's Alexandra Vanessa, that's all I know" Jeff said, staring out the window.

At that moment, Alan put his head in his hands as flashbacks and memories came flooding back into his mind. Jeff walked over to Alan and tried to hug him but Alan pulled back, "don't touch me, dad" Alan said, bitterly.

"Alan, I'm sorry," Jeff said, taking a step towards Alan.

"Just . . . just leave me alone" Alan shouted, running out of the room, leaving Jeff standing there stunned. Outside the room, Fermat and Tin-tin had heard the conversation from when Jeff had explained why he had put Alan's sister up for adoption. Alan and Jeff had not, in a way, argued like that since Alan had got expelled when he was 8 after he after blow up the chemistry lab. Tin-tin was going to run after him when Fermat grabbed her arm, "n-n-no! Let h-h-him go, t-t-to calm d-d-down" Fermat said, anxious.

"But I'm his girlfriend and I'm the only person on Tracy island who can calm Alan down after a fight with his dad or brothers," Tin-tin said, trying to get Fermat to let go of her arm. She did have a point

"But h-h-he needs to t-t-think this o-o-over himself," Fermat said, still not letting go of Tin-tin's arm. Tin-tin started to give him the puppy dog look that she and Alan gave when they were younger. No one could resist it when they were younger, well no one except Jeff. "Ok t-t-then," Fermat said and he still couldn't resist that look now. He let go of her arm and she immediately ran the way Alan had gone. Just as Tin-tin ran down the hall, Jeff came out of the room and he looked at Fermat, "s-s-she gave m-m-me the p-p-puppy dog l-l-look" he said. Jeff couldn't help but laugh a little. He hoped Tin-tin would calm Alan down.

Alan walked into the memorial garden, out of breath. He had run out of the building where the boy's and girl's dormitories were, through the school and had only stopped when he came to the garden. Alan walked down the path. Thinking he was alone. It was late afternoon when most students would either be at a club or in their dorm rooms. When Alan came to the stone in the middle. He was surprised to see Alexa sitting down on the stone beach. She looked up, she was also a little surprised to see Alan, and then she noticed how red his eyes were, like he had been crying. "Alan, are you alright?" Alexa asked.

"No," Alan said, slowly and quietly. Alan sat down next to her. He looked up at her then he saw the amulet around Alexa's neck. He remembered what his dad had said about his twin sister 'she had the sun amulet . . . I told her adoptive parents to give it to her on her 15th birthday.'

"Alan, Alan, are you sure you're alright?" Alexa said, looking at Alan a little worried. Alan looked at Alexa thinking what to say to her.

"Alexa, can I asked you something?" Alan asked.

"Sure, as long as you tell me what's wrong," Alexa said back, she knew something was wrong and she wanted to find out what.

"Ok then, what's your birthday,"Alexa was a little taken aback by the question.

"March 12th, why?" Alexa said.

Alan stared at her. "March 12th is also my birthday" he said, Alexa who had been looking at the stone, turned to look at Alan

"Really? What a wierd coincidence!" Alexa said, surprised.

"What hospital were you born at? Do you know which hospital you were born at?" Alan asked, a thought came to his mind: could Alexa be his twin sister?

Alexa thought for a moment, "yeah, my parents told me that I was born at Saint Mary's hospital in Troy here in New York." Alexa said, thinking.

Alan's mouth was open. "I was born at Saint Mary's hospital," he said.

Alexa also had her mouth open, "Oh My Gosh! Really?!" She said. In disbelief.

Alan's mind was racing, "we have the same birthday . . ." He said, adding the entire information up in his mind up.

"We were born at the same hospital . . ." Alexa finished his sentence.

"And you have an amulet which is a pair to mine," Alan said. Alan and Alexa's eyes widened when the same thought came to their minds at the same time. Alan said, "you don't think . . ."

"We could be . . ." Alexa finished in a whisper.

"Twins!" They said, together.

* * *

To all my readers, sorry i have not updated for a while i've been buzy with school, home and other stuff.

Please keep sending your reviews. I went to know what you think.

I do not own anything to do with the Thunderbirds, names, places, charters, ect and thanks to Moonlightbear, for helping me with this chapter


	10. The Aftermath

Hi everyone, I am so sorry for being so long. It's been one thing after another and my beta, who does a wonderfully job helping me with my stories had been away so she has just been able to send this back. I promise I will try and update more. So here's the next chapter to Twin Unknown. Hope you like it and please review after reading.

Princessabs

The Aftermath

Tin-tin looked through the whole school and the grounds around it and still had no luck of finding Alan. She was starting to give up when Tin-tin remember a place she had not checked. "The memorial garden, of course!" Tin-tin ran across the field heading to the back of the school where the memorial gardens were. When Tin-tin got to the garden, she opened the gate and started walking down the path. When she reached the middle of the garden, she saw Alan and Alexa talking. Tin-tin couldn't hear what they were saying because they were speaking in whispers'. It was really strange; Alan and Alexa looked alike in many ways, and sometimes they would say the same thing at the same time.

Tin-tin walked towards them and heard something in Alan and Alexa's conversation, "I'll call my parents now. It's 8:00 at night here, so it would be 5:00 in the afternoon in Los Angeles" Alexa said.

"Los Angeles?" Alan said, "Don't your parents work in New York?" He asked. Most of the kids at the school had parents that worked in New York City, but just wanted their kids to get a better education that a boarding school or private school can provide, then a normal public school.

"No, my parents work in Los Angeles, were we live. My dad's a music producer and my mum runs a dancing school" Alexa said. It was then that Alexa saw Tin-tin. "Oh, hey Tin-tin" she said, making Alan turn around.

"Are you ok, Alan?" she said, softly. Alan looked around from her to Alexa and back again, _should_ _I tell Tin about our theory of being twins? No, not yet…At least not until I'm sure. _

"I've felt better… a lot better" he said.

Alexa stood up, "I'd better go call my parents. See you later, Alan… Tin-tin" she said before walking away.

Tin-tin sat down, and looked at Alan. They had been dating for over a year and she knows his soft spot, and how to relax Alan. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean it's not everyday you find out you've got a twin sister!" She said, laughing nervously.

"Is my dad still at my dorm room?" He asked not wanting to talk or deal with his father any more today.

"I don't know. I spent the last 1 ½ looking for you." Tin-tin said. "I was worried you left the school or something," Alan smiled weakly. When Alan goes missing after a fight, everyone worries about him; although, usually, he would just go somewhere private to calm down.

Meanwhile, at the girl's dormitories, Alexa unlocked the door to her and Tin-tin's dorm room; immediately, she went over to her bedside table where her mobile phone was charging. She picked it up and went to her contacts list, she scrolled down until she came to the contact labeled HOME. She pushed the call button, hoping at least one of her parents would be home from work. Alexa looked at her wrist watch, it was 8:30. So it would be 5:30 in L.A. The phone rang for a minute, Alexa started to think her parents were still at work, but then her mum answered.

"Hello, Thornton's residence, Rose speaking." Her mum said, as most of the family did at home.

"Hey mum," Alexa said. She wanted to get straight to the point, but she waited.

"Oh, hello Alexa! How's school's?" Rose said, cheerful, happy to hear from her.

"It's cool, but the reason for me calling is that I wanted to ask you some questions…" Alexa explained her mum; she couldn't stop herself from saying it. She just needs to know!

"Sure, honey," Rose asked. She loves to answer any questions Alexa had. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, the thing is there's this boy at the school, and there is a lot of… Well, coincidences between me and him, and he just found out that he has got a twin sister and… emm… I was just wondering if… If I could be the twin sister?" Alexa said, slowly and calmly.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Well, that's a mighty big thing to say…" She said, surprised by Alexa's story.

"Can you tell me if I had a twin brother, when I was adopted, or who my real parents are?" But Alexa's mum did have a clue what to say…

A week later, Tin-tin, Alan, James and Alexa went down to the lobby to see if they had any letters. Alan didn't care if there where any letters for him or not since he didn't want to talk to his family. James had a letter from parents, who were in England visiting his brother. Alexa had a letter from her cousin, Annabel, who lived in Australia.Alan, was leaning against the wall, watching other students go by. Tin-tin looked over at Alan, and then she saw a parcel with his name on. She picked up the parcel to take a closer look, it had Alan's name, and his dorm room number with the school's address on it, in what Tin-tin thought was Jeff's hand writing. Tin-tin looked up at Alan, who looked like he was in his own world. "Err Alan, you've got a parcel!" She said. Alan looked over at her then at the parcel in her hands. He immediately recognized his dad's handwriting, "Oh, great!" He said, sarcastically. Tin-tin sighed, but decided to take the parcel anyway; besides, she wants to know what was in it, even if Alan didn't.

The rest of the day felt like it went slow for Alan. Ever since his dad had told his about his twin sister, he thought he would happier, but it was the complete opposite. Even his teams have notice since his basketball skills have hit an all time low. Tin-tin was hoping that afternoon she would be able to cheer him up, but nothing worked and she was running out of ideas. When Alan, Tin-tin, and Alexa enter Alan's dorm room, Tin-tin sat the parcel next to its rightful owner. Alan ignored it, and continued the conversation of basketball and cheerleading. Fed up with waiting, "Alan, are you going to open that parcel?" she asked. Alan looked away from Alexa, who he had been talking to. They still had not told Tin-tin about 'the theory', but she seemed starting to get suspicious, or so Alan thought.

"Why?" He replied.

"Because it's from your dad and you know he never sends you anything; unless, it's your birthday. And anyway I want to know what's in it!" She said. Alan sighed; he really didn't want anything to do with his family at the moment. But he wanted to keep Tin-tin happy too. Ever since their short break-up, Alan had tried to keep Tin-tin happy, so they would not fight again and it worked so far. Alan picked up the parcel and started unwrapping it. Inside the parcel was a photo album Alan had never seen before. When he was younger, his dad had shown him lots of photo albums of him, his brother and his mum, but not this one. Alan stood up, as he walked over to Tin-tin, who was leaning against Fermat's bed and a piece of paper fell out of it. Alan bent down and picked up the note; he handed both the note and the photo album over to Tin-tin.

Tin-tin looked down at the note and started reading it aloud so Alan could hear it, even if he didn't want to.

_Alan, _

_I know you are probably still mad at me about this, and I can understand why. But I want you to have this. It is the only photo album I have with pictures of your sister in it. I hope you can forgive me, and just so you know, I never wanted you to find out this way._

_Dad_

Tin-tin looked up at Alan, who was sitting back down next to Alan. As she looked down again, she opened the album up. The album had a red cover with 'Alan and Alexandra' printed in gold writing on the front. Inside were pictures, and a few news paper articles from when they were born. Tin-tin slowly went through the pages from when Alan and his twin sister were babies up until they were four, after that it was only Alan on his own or with his brother or dad. Tin-tin flicked back to the last page of Alan, his brothers and sister together. Tin-tin looked down at the picture then up at Alexa, and repeated the action. The four year old in the photo and Alexa looked quite alike, except that Alexa looked older.

Alexa saw Tin-tin looking at her. "What?"

"Oh, sorry…" Tin-tin said, quickly. "It's just, you and Alan's twin sister sort of look alike, even though your 11 years older." Tin-tin said, much slower.

Alan and Alexa looked at each other, wondering what to say. "Well, Tin-tin, I don't know how to say this, but me and Alexa… Well, we think that we are twins, but we're not completely sure" Alan said, slowly and calmly.

Tin-tin laughed nervously, "Well, I should have known that was coming. I mean you two do look a lot alike in a way, you both have blonde hair and blue eyes…" Tin-tin said.

"But there must be lots of people in America who have blond hair and blue eyes," Alexa said.

Tin-tin frowned, "You've got a point there," she paused, and then an idea came to her. "Why don't you have a DNA test? That will tell you if your twins or not"

Alan and Alexa looked at each other and back at Tin-tin. "Yeah, it would tell us that if we're twins or not, but don't DNA tests cost a lot of money?" Alan said, looking from Tin-tin to Alexa.

Both girls nodded "Yeah they would be very expensive; especially, to have good DNA test. I mean, it could cost up to about 150" Alexa said. There was silence as the three of them thought of an idea.

"We could look online, maybe you can get a DNA test for less money," Alan said.

Tin-tin and Alexa looked up at him "Might as well, what do we have to lose?" Tin-tin said, shrugging her shoulders.

Alan got up off the bed and walked over to the desk where his laptop was. It was already turned on; Alan logged in to his account and clicked on internet icon. As the home web page came up, he went onto an internet search, and search for DNA tests for twins. After ten minutes of going through websites for different DNA test, the cheapest they could find was 98 for each twin, which Alexa calculated 196 in total. Alan and Alexa decided to split the money in half. Alan would order and pay for the DNA test, then Alexa would pay him back 98. The DNA test would take a week to arrive. "Isn't it weird they didn't ask for our age? Don't you usually have to get parents permission to do some thing like this?" Alexa said, looking over Alan's shoulder to read the e-mail.

Alan looked up at her "Yeah, you're right, but it's a good thing they didn't ask us. We don't want our parents to know we're doing this, do we?"

A week went by quickly and with school, homework, basketball and cheerleading practice. Alan, Tin-tin and Alexa had almost forgotten about the DNA test. When they went down to the lobby to check if they had any mail, they sew that the DNA test had arrived. They decided to do the test that evening and put it in the out mail box, so it'll be sent off and analyzed.

The day went by quickly and soon it was evening. After dinner, Alan, Alexa and Tin-tin met in the girls' dorm room to be safe from anyone finding out. Luckily Fermat had Scholastic Decathlon practice that night since their first competition was in two weeks; the team had found time for extra practices. If Fermat found out what they were doing he would automatically tell his dad what they were doing. Tin-tin opened the packed, and inside was the cotton buds for the DNA test, instructions on how to proceed with the test, and a letter from the company. Alexa took the letter out, looked over it quickly then read the letter out loud:

_Dear, Mr. Tracy,_

_Thank you for purchasing our DNA test. __The RNAmerica__DNA test is 95 accurate. After you take a DNA sample, secure it, and send off the test it would take around 2 weeks, to be analyzed and sent back to you. We hope our test can help reunite families back together all over America. Thank you again for the purchase of our test._

_You're sincerely, _

_Phil Parry_

Alexa looked up. Tin-tin was listening to Alexa reading the letter, but Alan was looking down at the instructions, obviously not listening. "Ok, it's simple really. All we need to do is put the cotton bud inside our mouths, take a sample and then send it back to be analyzed and in two weeks, we should get the result we've been waiting for!" Alan said.

"Yeah, but what happens after we find out the results? What happens if we are twins? What will happen then? Or what happens if we're not? That means we're both got a twin brother and sister out there somewhere." Alexa said, picked up one of the cotton buds.

Alan shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, we'll think of that when the results come back in two weeks."

Alexa nodded "Yeah. Lets get this over and down with, so we can send it off and get the results back as soon as possible."

They did the test and secured it the way the instructions told them to. They looked over at the clock; it was 5:50 pm. They only had ten minutes to get down to the lobby and put the package in the out mail box before it was collected. They all decided Alan would run all the way to the lobby, and put it in in ten minutes. Alan was the fastest runner out of all three of them and he knew the route between his dorm room and the lobby by heart now. He would be the quickest one to reach it. "You better hurry up!" Alexa said, a bit doubtful if Alan could do it.

"F.A.B" Alan said, doing the hand gesture his dad and brothers would do. Tin-tin smiled.

But Alexa was confused, she had never heard the phrase before, "What does F.A.B mean?" she asked.

Tin-tin stopped smiling and looked over at Alexa, not knowing what to say for 'ok' so she just said the first thing that came to mind. "Emm, Alan made it up. It's a way of saying ok, he usually uses it at home, or when he's around his family or friends, but normally not when he's at school." She said, hoping Alexa would believe what she was saying. "You know, it might sound weird to some people."

Alexa looked at her then shrugged her shoulders "Ok, then," She didn't completely believe what she was saying but she didn't want to say anything.

Over ten minutes later, Alan came back into the room. "Took you long enough, did you get it there in time?" Tin-tin asked.

"Yeah, got there with about 8 minutes to spare!" Alan said, triumphantly.

Alexa laughed "It took you 8 minutes to walk back to the dorm room?" She said, though laughter.

Alan shrugged his shoulders, "I had to have time to catch my breath, I mean I did run a five minute walk down to the lobby in three minutes and I nearly got a detention for running in the halls." He said, acting all out of breath. The two girls laughed Tin-tin shook her head, knowing Alan wouldn't get tired by just a three minutes run.


	11. Karaoke

**I am so so sorry to everyone who reads this. My life has been so busy lately with school and home life. I have also got a new laptop so i have been busy setting it up with all my stuff. I promise i will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Princessabs**

****

**I don't own the Thunderbirds,characters,places**

* * *

**Karaoke**

Four days later, Alan had basketball practice and Tin-tin and Alexa had cheerleading practice. At the beginning of practice Alan told both teams that they had a game next week. It was a bit of short notice but Alan thought they were ready, but that couldn't stop them from feeling nervous. After dinner, Alan, Tin-tin, and Alexa were in Alan's dorm room talking about the upcoming game. "Do you really think we're ready for the game?" Alexa asked Alan "We only started practicing nearly five weeks ago."

Alan smiled, "Yeah, you'll be fine, all you need to do is the moves you do in practice and you'll be fine." He reassured them.

At 7:55, Alexa and Tin-tin decided they should get back to their own dorm room. As Alexa was getting up from Alan's bed, her pink sports bag (she used to carry her cheerleading kit in) knocked one of the framed photos on Alan's bedside table. The photo fell to the floor and the glass smashed. "Oh my gosh, Alan. I'm so sorry!" Alexa said, scared Alan might be angry with her.

Alan jumped off the bed, "No, its ok, Alexa, accidents happen." Alan said, quickly kneeing down to pick up the broken glass. Alexa did the same, both were being careful not to cut themselves. When they had picked up and put all the glass in the bin, Alan walked over to the picture and picked it up. It was the photo of his mum, his brothers and him together. Alan put the photo back on his bedside table.

Alexa looked at Alan, she could tell he was upset, "I'm really sorry Alan, I'll go." Alexa said, picking up her bag and leaving the room.

Tin-tin looked at Alexa as she left the room "I better go after her" she said, getting up from Fermat's bed and picking up her own bag. She looked up at Alan, who nodded. Tin-tin left the room after Alexa.

The next week was full of activity, the basketball and cheerleading team made time for as much practice as possible. When the bell rang for the end of classes on game day, both the teams ran to the locker rooms. Ten minutes later, the boys came on to the court, and the girls were dancing up a storm. The cheering from the stands pumped their blood, the boys got into their positions, and the game began.

The buzzer sounded through the gym announcing the end of the game. The Wild Tigers had won by five points! When Alan and Tin-tin got to the after-party, everyone was already there and having a blast. James walked on to the stage, in front one of the microphone, "OK, what a game we had today, now it's time to have some fun!" He announced. "Why don't we get our captain up here with his girlfriend to sing karaoke?"

The spotlight landed on Alan and Tin-tin, who were near the front, but now wishing they were closer to the back. Both looked startled and even a little terrified. They shook their heads, but it was no use. James jumped into the crowd and with Andrew's help pulled them up onto the stage. "No, guys, I can't sing!" Alan said, as he was pulled on stage.

Onstage, they were the center of attention, and there was no way to escape. Before either one of them could actually faint or throw up from fear, the music started. The song was 'A Whole New World'. _'Well, here goes,' _Alan thought with resignation _'I'll probably be the laughing stock of the whole school but might as well make the best of it'_

He started singing, softly and carefully. He could barely get the words out. It was all he could do to read the lyrics on the screen of the karaoke machine and try to stay in tune. He sang:

"**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?"**

Alan continued to sing. When he came to the chorus, Tin-tin started to feel nervous because she has a good voice, but doesn't want to lose her place as a cheerleader or Alan's girlfriend because of it.Yeah a little bit of an unreasonable fear. She was surprised to hear Alan sing because no one had ever heard Alan sing before. He had always found a way out of doing any school concerts when he was younger. When the song came to her part she opened her month and began singing; although, her voice was just above a whisper, it was sweet and pure. She sang:

**"A whole new world  
**

**A dazzling place I never knew  
**

**But when I'm way up here  
**

**It's crystal clear  
**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you"**

'_all right, I can do this. It's not so terrible' _she thought.

'_Ok, at least they not laughing or throwing things at us.' _Alan thought. They were still too nervous to really belt out the song, but they kept singing. Finally, they looked at each other, hoping for a little help from their partner. They smiled and for the first time, began singing to each other. They sang more loudly, more boldly, with a more self-assurance and now Alan and Tin-tin were starting to enjoy themselves. Their nervousness was forgotten as they looked into each other's eyes.

When the song was over, some of the crowd applauded and cheered, but most were shocked at how good Alan and Tin-tin were singing. Alan and Tin-tin smiled, breathless and a little stunned by what had just happened. Then Alan realized what had happened, he dropped his microphone, ran off the stage, and out of the gym. Tin-tin put down her microphone and ran after Alan.

Outside, in the courtyard, Alan was sitting on a bench under a tree near the center. Tin-tin walked up to him slowly. He looked up, smiled at her, and Tin-tin sat down next to him, "You have an awesome voice!" Tin-tin said, with a smile.

Alan shook his head, "No, I don't. The only thing I'm good at basketball. I can't believe I just did that." He said.

"Yes, you do! I think so, and all the people that applauded and cheered in there, think so to!" Tin-tin said, putting a hand on his hand.

"They were just being nice. Anyway, what does it matter? When will I ever have to sing again?" Alan said.

He looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back. Alan sighed, looking up to the sky, and a cold breeze came past them. It was the beginning of November, so it was starting to get colder, and the couple noticed this. Alan looked over at Tin-tin, she was wearing a red short-sleeve knee-length dress; she tried to stop herself from shaking, but she couldn't. Alan saw she was shivering and said, "Here," offering his jacket to her and putting around her shoulders, like a blanket.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Why don't we go inside, it's getting cold out here." Alan suggested, and Tin-tin couldn't say no. Alan and Tin-tin got up, Alan put an arm around Tin-tin's waist, and they walked back to Tin-tin and Alexa's dorm room. When they got back to the room, Tin-tin unlocked the door and opened it. They stepped inside the room and Alan closed the door behind them. Tin-tin took off the jacket Alan gave her, and put it down on her bed.

For the next hour and a half, Alan and Tin-tin just talked about anything they could think of. "So Alan, I know it's about a month away, but what you are getting me for my birthday?" Tin-tin asked.

Alan thought for a moment wondering what to say to her "emm, oh yeah, I remember I got you a pair of socks!" He said, in a cheeky manner. The utter look of horror on Tin-tin's face was priceless, Alan couldn't help but laugh. "I was only joking, Tin." Alan said. She gave him a stern look for teasing just as someone knocked on the door.

Tin-tin got up and walked over to the door, she opened it. "Oh, hi Alexa" Tin-tin said.

"Hi Tin-tin, it's so cold out there." Alexa said, she was wearing a violet knee-length dress with stapes. Tin-tin smiled knowingly. Alexa walked into the room, and she noticed Alan "oh, hi Alan, I didn't see you there." She said.

Alan and Tin-tin laughed, Alan looked over at the clock on the bedside table, it was 8:30pm. "I better go, it getting late." He said, getting up from the floor. "Night, sweetheart," He said to Tin-tin, kissing her.

He started to walk over to the door, when Tin-tin said his name, "Alan, you're jacket!" she said, picking his jacket up from her bed.

Alan turned away from the door and took his jacket from Tin-tin. "Thank you, Tin-tin." He whispered.

He turned back to the door as he put his hand on the door knob, Alexa called his name "Alan!"

Alan only looked over his shoulder "yeah, Alexa."

Alexa thought it was best not say what she was thinking. "Nothing, it's ok, it's nothing..." she said, nervously.

Alan looked at her, he could tell she wanted to ask him something, but he didn't think much of it, "Ok then, night Alexa," He said.

"Night Alan" Alexa said.

"Night Al" Tin-tin said.

Alan smiled. He opened the door and left the room. Once the door was closed Tin-tin turned to Alexa, who was taking off her pink high heels. "So what were you going to ask Alan?" She asked.

Alexa turned to her as she sat down on her bed. "I was going to ask him about . . . about the you and him singing earlier. You were both very good, but I think there will be a few rumors about this after the weekend is over." She explained.

Tin-tin nodded in understanding as she sat down on her own bed, "Yeah, I bet there will, but I don't understand why. I mean they did put us up there. They gave him no choice, but _to sing_." Tin-tin said, she didn't want to think about all the rumors there would be.

Alexa sighed "I know, but no one thought he would be a good singer! No offense to Alan or anything. They just did it for a laugh, and no one cared if he was a bad singer. Other members of the team had a go at it and no one cared, they just found it funny, even the people who were singing were laughing." She said.

Tin-tin sighed "yeah, I know, but we have more important things to worry about, then rumors going around. Like the DNA test results should be back by next week." Tin-tin said. Alexa nodded, and the girls got ready for bed.


	12. The Results

The Results

The weekend was over and another week of school was beginning. As Alan, Tin-tin, Alexa and James walked down the halls, whispers followed them. Alan was quite used to it, but he still wished they would not whisper behind his back. Through out the day, many people came up to him and asked if he really did have a good voice and he always said the same thing to everyone, "Even if I do have a good singing voice. It will NOT change anything." He said

Four days later, Alan, Alexa, Tin-tin and James were checking the mail. There was a long envelope addressed to Alan. Alan, Alexa and Tin-tin immediately knew what it was, but James, who didn't know anything about Alan and Alexa maybe being twins, was curious about what the letter was about. When Alan, Tin-tin and Alexa put the letter in Alan's dorm room, they promised that if the results were positive James would be the first to know. The day went quickly, and all Alan, Alexa, and Tin-tin could think about was the letter, with the results that could change both Alan and Alexa's life. This could also change the lives of the people around them. When the bell rang, Alan, Tin-tin, and Alexa picked up their books and school bags(they didn't bother to put their books in their bags), and left the room quickly and headed straight to Alan's dorm room.

The moment they got into the room, Alan went straight over to his desk, he picked up the letter as Tin-tin and Alexa sat down on Fermat's bed. Alan opened the letter with shaky hands because he was nervous to find out. He took the letter half way out of the envelope just covering the results of the test so he would not be tempted to look at the results as he always was when he read something that he had been waiting for.

Alan sighed, and he didn't sit down. He just stood in front of the two girls. "This is it, the moment we've waited two and half weeks for," Alan said. "These results will change both our lives forever or we will have more searching left for our twin brother and sister." Alexa looked down at her feet. Alan looked down at the letter and started reading it out loud.

Dear Mr. Tracy,

Thank you for doing the RNAmerica test. The results given to you are 95 accurate. The test results say that Alan Tracy and Alexandra Thornton are . . .

* * *

A cliff hanger. Are Alan and Alexa twin or not? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Sorry it's short I thought it would be better this way. I'll update soon. Please review and tell me you're thoughts about my story.

I do not own the Thunderbirds, character, places

Princessabs


	13. Phone Conversions

Well here we are. The moment everyone is waiting for . . . the results. Please review and tell me what you think.

Princessabs

I do not own the Thunderbirds, characters, places, ect

* * *

**Phone conversions**

Alan looked up at the girls. Alexa had her eyes closed, with her hand over her mouth and nose like she was praying. Tin-tin was looking down at the floor, but looked up when Alan had stopped talking. Alan sighed, "Better get this over and done with," He said. Alan closed his eyes, and pulled more of the letter out. Alan took a deep breath, before opening his eyes. Slowly opening his eyes, looking down at the letter, and holding his breath, he continued reading the letter:

'The DNA test results say that Alan Tracy and Alexandra Thornton are . . . biological twins.'

Alexa's head shot up, "We're twins . . . we're really biological twins!" She said disbelief in her voice. She had been trying to prepare herself for the results, but she was still shocked by it.

Alan nodded, "That's what it says on here" he said. Alexa laughed weakly. Alan held out the letter for the other if they wanted to see it. Alexa took the letter, and looked down at it. Tin-tin read the letter over Alexa's shoulder. The results, on the letter, were just as Alan said. Alexa could feel tears coming to her eyes. Alan was looking down at the floor because he couldn't believe that the girl he meet just 3 mouths ago seems to be his twin sister. Alexa and Alan looked up at each other, and both of their eyes met. It was complete silence, like the whole world had been put on mute. Suddenly Alexa pulled Alan into a hug, Alan had not expected it, but hugged Alexa back. Tin-tin smiled.

Alan and Alexa broke apart, speechless. They couldn't believe this was true. A few minutes later, Alan and Alexa had sat down and were asking each other questions about each other's lives and families. Alexa had shown Alan a picture of her, with her mum and dad, that she carried around with her all the time. "What's your family like?" Alexa asked, not knowing how to say 'our family' yet.

Alan smiled, "They're all right, I guess..." He said, not sure what to say about his family.

Alexa and Tin-tin laughed. "What are their names and old are they?" Alexa asked, wanting to know more about them.

"Scott's the eldest, he's 22, then John's 21, Virgil's 20, Gordon's 19, and then there's me." He said, as he stopped talking, he stood up and walked over to his bedside table. He picked up one of the photos. It was him with his brothers and dad last summer, he handed the picture to Alexa. "That's Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon" he said, pointing to each of his brothers.

"Cool!" Alexa said, "Do you think they'll like me?" she asked.

Alan was a little shocked by this question, "Well, emm, I don't know, we'll have to wait and see." He said. Alan and Alexa looked at each other, "Welcome to the family!" Alan said, holding out his hand. Alexa laughed softly, "thank you . . . brother." She said, shaking his hand. Alan pulled Alexa into a hug. For those few minutes, Alan felt like he was the happiest guy in the world and Alexa felt like she was the luckiest girl.

A week later and everything was going fine. A few days before, Alan and Alexa told James about them being twins and showing him the letter to prove it. The look on his face was priceless! "You're twins! Are you joking with me?" Had been the first thing he said. Both Alan and Alexa shook their heads. "That's cool, in a weird sort of way." James said, getting over the initial shock. Alan and Alexa just laughed.

Two days later, Alan, Alexa, Tin-tin were in Alan's dorm room. Alan was sitting on the floor reading through his notes for the math test they had tomorrow, and Tin-tin was reading through her own notes. Alexa was leaning against Alan's drawers next to the desk, when the video phone started beeping. Alan was about to get up to answer it, when Tin-tin stood up and pushed Alan back down. "Don't worry; I'll get it so you can study for the math test tomorrow." She said, knowing Alan will find any excuse to not study or do homework. Tin-tin hurried over to the desk. When she answered, Jeff's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi, Mr. Tracy" Tin-tin said. Alexa looked up in curiosity. Alan also looked up, wondering if he should talk to dad or not.

"Hi, Tin-tin, I wasn't really expecting you to answer. Are you ok?" Jeff said, usually Fermat or Alan answered the video phone, mainly because it was their dorm room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm guessing you want to talk to Alan then," Tin-tin said, looking back at Alan, who was pretending to not pay attention. But Tin-tin knows, he was listening to every word.

"Well, I would, but will Alan want to talk to me after . . . What's happened?" Jeff said, not knowing if Alan would still be mad at him or not.

"Well, will have to see." she said, hoping Alan would talk to his dad. She turned around "Alan, you're dad on the phone, do you want to talk to him?"

Alan thought for a moment. Should I talk to my dad or not? He sighed, got up and walked over, after all he couldn't be mad at his dad forever. He has to live with him for at least the next three years. "Hi dad," He said. Tin-tin stood up and walked over to the bed, so Alan could sit down.

"Hi Alan, are you ok?" Jeff asked, wanting to know if he was ok after what had happened.

"Yeah, I'm cool, school alright." Alan said, then a thought came to Alan mind, "hey dad, who's picking me, Fermat and Tin-tin up from school next week?"

"That was the reason I call you, me and brains are going to pick you three up from school next week, ok?" Jeff said.

Alan nodded, and then an idea comes to mind "can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Jeff said, hoping Alan wasn't going to ask anything about his twin sister.

"Ok, can I have a friend of mine and Tin-tin's stay at the island? Her name is Alexandra, but she prefers to be called Alexa?" He asked. Hoping his dad would say yes, but Alan knew he wouldn't.

"Alan, you know the rules, we can't just let people on the island because of--" Jeff said, but Alan cut him off since Alexa was there.

"But dad, Tin-tin and I will keep him away from any of that, and we'll get her out of the way when we need to. I'll even give you her parent's names and her address, so you can check out her background, if you need to?" Alan said, looking down at Alexa, getting her to write down what he needed.

"Ok then, Alan, what's this information." Jeff said, not believing Alan had any information to tell him.

Alexa quickly wrote it down on a page in her notebook: the names of her parents and her address. She put it on the desk next to Alan so he could tell his, or their, dad. Alan looked down at the piece of paper. "Ok, her parents are Harold and Rose Thornton, and they live at 27 Hill cross street, Los Angeles, California, CX9 7JB" Alan said, looking down at the note to read it out.

"Alright, Alan, I'll call you back tomorrow evening, and tell you my decision, but don't get you're hopes up." Jeff said.

Alan nodded, "Ok dad, that's cool," He said "I thought it would be nice because it's Tin-tin's birthday over the holidays and me and Tin-tin are very close friends with her." He said.

Jeff was tempted to laugh; Jeff knew Alan was putting on an act, "I got to go, good night Alan." Jeff said

"Night dad," Alan said.

The screen went blank, Alan smiled, and hopefully he had convinced his dad to let Alexa stay with out him knowing it's his own daughter. He needed his dad to let Alexa stay for the plan he has for Tin-tin's birthday to work.

The next day at 5pm, Alan, Tin-tin, and Alexa were in Alan's dorm room. The video phone started beeping, and Alan walked over to the desk. Tin-tin sat on Alan's bed. Alexa sat on the floor next to Fermat's bed so she could see the screen but she couldn't be seen. When Alan pressed the answer button Jeff's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey dad," Alan said

"Hello Alan, Ok I've made my decision," Jeff said.

"Alright then, can she stay?" Alan asked, crossing his fingers under his desk.

"Yes, she can stay, but you have to promise you'll keep her away from ships, and you have to ask her parents is she can stay." Jeff said.

"Don't worry about that Mr. Tracy, she's ready asked her parents about it and they said that would be fine, and we promise we'll keep her away from the ship" Tin-tin said. It was true; they had asked Alexa had asked earlier today.

"Alright, then." Jeff said. "You two better keep you're promise."

"We will dad, don't worry about." Alan said, he couldn't believe his dad was letting someone other then Lady Penelope on the Island.

"Ok then, you two, I'll see you in two days, bye." Jeff said.

"Bye dad," Alan said.

"Bye Mr. Tracy," Tin-tin said

The screen went black, Alan and Tin-tin looked at each other then at Alexa, all three smiled.

* * *

So what do you think? Review and tell me what you think about it.


	14. Going Home to Tracy Island

**Going Home to Tracy Island**

It was the last day of school. There were only a few minutes left until winter vacation, and no matter how much the teachers tried, the students wouldn't concentrate on what they should be doing; instead, everyone was waiting for the bell to ring at 3:10.

10 seconds left . . . couldn't the clock go faster Alan thought. 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . .2 . . .1 . . . the bell rang though the halls; Alan, Tin-tin, and Alexa immediately picked up their school bags and ran out of the class room before anyone else could.

They ran down the halls to their dorm room, so they could quickly get changed out of their school clothes and get their stuff. They stopped when they got to Alan's dorm "Meet you here in about 5 minutes," Tin-tin said. They had all ready been though this but she was just checking.

"Right, now go" Alan said, as the girls ran down the hall to their own dorm room. Fermat came walking in, as though it was just the end of a normal school day. "What took you so long? I got here before you and I was in a class room further away from yours!" Alan said, as Fermat walked into the room, which was bare except for the furniture. Fermat left with his stuff first. Just as Fermat was leaving, the girls arrived with all their stuff. Tin-tin was wearing a blue shirt with jeans. Alexa was wearing a long-sleeve red shirt with jeans. Tin-tin had her hair back in a pony-tail, and Alexa had part of her hair down with the other part put up.

When they got out of the school, they had to fight their way though the crowds of students. They found Jeff with Fermat and his dad Brains. "Hi dad!" Alan said, as they got closer, he embraced his dad.

"God, you've grown a lot since the summer, you're nearly as tall as Scott!" Jeff said, looking at Alan. Alan smiled. "Hello Tin-tin," Jeff said.

"Hi Mr. Tracy," Tin-tin said.

After Alan said hello to Brains, he decided this was the best time to introduce Alexa to his dad. "Dad, this is mine and Tin-tin's friend, Alexa Thornton," Alan said, nodded his head in Alexa's direction. "Alexa, this is my dad, Jeff." Pointing to his dad.

Alexa walked forward slowly, she was a little scared about meeting Jeff, but something inside of her reassured her. "Emm, hello Mr. Tracy, pleased to meet you," Alexa said.

Jeff smiled, "Pleased to meet you too, Alexa." He said, Jeff noticed the sun amulet around Alexa's neck. "So should we go home then?" Jeff asked, everyone nodded in agreement.

On the way to Tracy island, Alan and Tin-tin briefed Alexa on some of the basic information on everyone who lived on the island. They also told her how everything worked, like: what time dinner was, what time everyone usually got up in the morning, and what they could do in the day time.

Near the end of the flight Alan had gone to the cockpit to talk his dad quickly; Tin-tin was listening to music on Alan's IPod; Fermat was reading the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings' by J.R.R. Tolkien for his book report he had been given; and Alexa was looking out of one of the jet windows. When Alan came back, Tin-tin and Alexa looked up at him, "We'll be at Tracy island in a ETA of about 5 minutes, ok." Alan said, sitting down in between the girls. Both girls nodded, Tin-tin put her head on Alan's shoulder with her eyes closed, relaxed.

A few minutes later, Alexa was still looking out of the window, when she spotted an island ahead of them. "Is that Tracy Island?" Alexa asked.

Alan and Tin-tin got up and looked out of another window, "yep, that's Tracy Island!" Alan said, smiling, happy to be home.

Alexa continued to look out the window. She would never forget the sight of seeing the magnificence Tracy Island, for the first time, as the jet flew towards it. Alexa was surprised to find a welcoming committee upon arrival, as they stepped out. Three men stood outside the jet grinning yet having a nervous look on their faces. "Hi sprout, how's it hanging?" Scott asked, putting an arm over Alan's shoulders.

"Hi sprout." Virgil and Gordon said, grabbing Alan and messing up his hair, which was their way of saying hello to Alan.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the hair! Watch the hair!" Alan said, pulling back from his brothers. The three older boys laughed. Alan looked over at Alexa who was standing next to Tin-tin. "Guys, this is Alexa Thornton" Alan said, looking over at Alexa.

Scott walked forward first with his hand out in front of his "hi, I'm Scott Tracy, Alan's oldest brother." Scott said. Alexa took his hand and shook it. As she did, a flash of a kid standing next to a light appeared, but was gone as quickly as it came. Shaking her head in confusion.

Alexa shook the hand of the person, who was next to Scott, "Virgil." A flash of a kid standing next to a light appeared, but it was gone before she could make heads or tails of it. Gordon was next, but no flash appeared this time.

"Should we go to the house, and give you a tour around the house?" Alan asked. Everyone nodded and started making their way back to the house.

Tin-tin, Alan and the boys gave Alexa the safe tour of the house. Even though Alan and Tin-tin know that Alexa is Alan's twin sister, Alan's brothers didn't, so they couldn't tell her about the Thunderbirds, yet. Alan's brothers let Alan and Tin-tin show Alexa where her room was. The room she was staying in was at the back of the house. Alan opened the door, and Alexa gasped. The room had white walls, wooden floors, and a large desk on the left with a book shelf and a full-sized mirror. The double bed was on the left side of the room; it looked like it had not been slept in for a long time. There was a bedside table next to the bed with a desk light on it. On the other side of the room there were glass opening doors leading onto a balcony that you could see the ocean from and some of the beautiful sun sets and sun risings that you could only really get at Tracy Island. Like the other bedrooms on the Island, it was a full bedroom suite, full bathroom included. The 

room also had drawers and cupboard to keep her clothes in. "What do you think? Do you like it?" Alan asked, smiling at Alexa's reaction.

"Like it! I love it, its better then my room at my house in L.A!" She said, walking into the room, looking round.

"Good! So anyway, my room is upstairs on the second floor, and Tin-tin's room is two doors down. Virgil's room is just across the hall, and dad's room on your left. Lastly, Scott's room is on your right, ok." Alan said, "So if you need anything or you get lost, don't be afraid to ask." Alexa nodded. "So, emm, we'll leave you to unpack your stuff, all right." Alan said.

Alexa nodded. "Ok then," she said.

"We'll be down in the lounge, if you need us" Tin-tin added

"Ok, that's cool." Alexa said. Alan and Tin-tin closed the door, and left the room to go and properly say hello to their families.

After Alan and Tin-tin left the room, Alexa put her suitcase and school bag on the floor. She looked around the room, it was bigger then her room at her home. Alexa smiled, if this is how Jeff Tracy treats his guests on the island, then I wonder what he own kids rooms are like Alexa thought. Light was pouring into the room from the sun outside; therefore, she decided to enjoy it, and walked over to the double doors and opened them. Alexa sat on the edge of the white marble balcony with her eyes closed and a light breeze on her face. She stayed there for a few moments, relaxing and thinking about the last few months that had changed her life forever.

It was nearly two weeks until Tin-tin's 15th birthday.

In the two days that Alexa had been on the island, she got along with everyone. With a little help from Alan and Tin-tin, Alexa sparked conversations with the other island inhabitants with ease. At times Alexa didn't like this much, but if she wanted her own family to like her, then she had to listen to them. Since Alan's second older brother, John was coming home from Thunderbird 5, Alan and Tin-tin took Alexa down to the beach on the other side of the island, so she couldn't hear or see Thunderbird 3. At the house, John had just gotten back, and Scott was waiting for him "hi little brother, welcome home."

"Hi Scott, what's up?" He said, smiling, happy to see him again.

Scott shrugged, "Alan's home for winter break. He and Tin brought a friend over to stay for the next 2 1/2 weeks, so button your lips about the 'Birds when she's around, ok."

"Sure, where are they?" John asked, heading for his room to put his stuff away.

"Alan and Tin-tin took her down to the far beach, so she wouldn't hear Thunderbird 3," Scott said.

"Ok, so what's her name?" John asked, stopping outside his room.

"Her names Alexandra Thornton, but she's like to be called Alexa" Scott said. "But there's something odd about her, she looks like mom, and she does things the way mom use to..." He said.

John raised an eyebrow, "She like mom?" He said, confused by what Scott meant.

Scott nodded, "Sort of, yeah," Scott looked over his shoulders to see if anyone was there. "Do you remember Alexandra?"He said, whispering.

John looked at him, "Alexa? You mean our sister, Alexandra?" He said, whispering. Scott nodded, "Yeah, how could I forget about her, what about her?"

"Do you think that this girl and our sister could be the same person?" Scott asked.

"Well, I can't say anything, I haven't even met her yet, but don't say anything about it," John said.

Scott looked at him confused "Why not?"

"Well for one we don't want to offend her or anything if she's not and two we don't want to upset dad," John said.

"Yeah I guess your right. I'm be down in the lounge," Scott said, shrugging, the walked away towards the lounge.

John sighed, he knew how Scott felt. He did miss Alexandra sometimes too, but there was nothing they could do.

Alan, Tin-tin, and Alexa were walking back up to the house when Alan saw John, and ran up to him, "Hi John, long times no see," He said.

"Hi Sprout, yeah, you too, God it must be nearly a year since I've seen you in person," John said. With Alan was at boarding school most of the year, and John was up in Thunderbird 5, they rarely got to see each other. "Wow, that scary, you're nearly as tall as me!" John said, noticing how much Alan had grown over the last 12 months.

Alan laughed; he turned towards Alexa, "John, this Alexa Thornton. Alexa, this is the last member of the family you have to meet, John." Alexa shook his hand recognizing the old feeling of a familiarity there. She knew that those people were here biological family, which had been proven by the DNA test, but she had no memories of them. It was driving her nuts. "Are you sure there is no one else hiding I should meet?" Alexa joked.

After dinner, everyone was in the large lounge area. Since the whole Tracy Island family was there, Alan and Alexa decided it was the best time to tell who Alexa really was. "Hey, Alexa and I need to tell you something," Alan said, everyone nodded.

"Go ahead, Alan." Jeff said.

Alan and Alexa stood up in front of everyone. "Well, I don't know if some of you have realized something about Alexa, like the way she looks." Alan started. Everyone looked at Alexa, "Well, we noticed that back when we first met at the beginning of this term. We were complete strangers, and yet we get along really well and really quickly." He said, saying the first thing that comes to his mind.

Alexa nodded "Well after a homework assignment, we both found out something that we didn't know before, but you might have..." Alexa said, looking at the brothers. Everyone looked confused about what Alan and Alexa was talking about, even Jeff.

"Emm, ok, but what is it because I'm not following any of this" Virgil said, not having a clue about what Alan and Alexa were talking about.

"Well, we weren't sure if it was right or not," Alan said, not really listening to what his brother had asked. "So we sent off for a DNA test to see if we were what we thought we were."

"Alan no offense, but you're confusing me more." Gordon said, everyone had their eyes fixed on Alan and Alexa, even a nervous looking Jeff.

It was so quiet that a pin could drop on the floor, and you would be able to hear it. Everyone was waiting to know what Alan and Alexa knew and what they didn't. "Well, I don't know really how to tell you this, or if you'll believe me, but . . ." Alan said. Alan and Alexa looked at each other, "The test results proved that Alexa was," Alan said, both of them took a deep breath.

Alexa looked around the room at everyone, "Alan's twin sister, which makes me you're younger sister."

* * *

Well, how will the Jeff and the boys react to finding out their daughter/sister is back? Will they accept Alexa or will they reject her. Please review.

princessabs

I do not own the Thunderbirds, characters, places


	15. Tintin's Birthday

****

I do not own the Thunderbirds, characters, places.

* * *

**Tin-tin's Birthday**

Everyone except Alan, Tin-tin's and Alexa's eyes widened, The Tracy brother's mouths were open a little, no one knew what to say. Alan and Alexa looked down at the floor, _'maybe it had not been the best time to tell them? Maybe it had been too early?' _they thought. As soon as Alexa said that she was their sister, memories they've forgotten before, came back to the four older Tracy brothers' minds: Scott hugging and comforting her after their mother's death; John teaching her to read and write; Virgil teaching her to play the piano and Gordon teaching her how to swim and dive. "So emm, where you been for the last 11 years?" Gordon said, everyone looked at him, wondering how Gordon could say something like that. Gordon noticed everyone looking at him, "bad timing" he said, everyone except Alan, Tin-tin and Alexa nodded. "Sorry" he replied, looking down at the floor. Alan, Tin-tin and Alexa smiled.

A few days after Alexa and Alan had told everyone about them being twins. Jeff and the boys, along with Alan and Tin-tin had told Alexa about the Thunderbirds, so they didn't have to keep getting her out of the way quickly.

Nearly two weeks had past, and it was Tin-tin's 15th birthday. Tin-tin was awakened by something tickling her nose. At first, she didn't open her eyes and just tried to shove the thing away. When she couldn't get rid of it, she opened her eyes and squealed. There were a dozen bouquets of six red roses and six white lilies, each on her bed beside her. White lilies and red roses were Tin-tin's favorite flowers. Tin-tin found a card embedded in one of the bouquets. It read.

Roses are red, Violets are blue but no other flower is as beautiful as you, to the only girl for me on her birthday.

Love Alan,

P.S. this is only the first surprise.

Tin-tin sighed, with delight, as she got out of bed and got some clothes. Half an hour later, Tin-tin and Alexa walked down to the kitchen, chatting. A chorus of 'Happy Birthday, Tin-tin' from some of the other residents on the island greeted the girls as the enter the kitchen. Tin-tin thanked all of them before wrapping her arms around Alan, who was sitting on one of the sofas with John and kissed him, "Thank you for the flowers, Alan," Tin-tin said. "They were lovely!"

"Your welcome, princess," Alan said, grinning as he also wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, Tin-tin noticed that Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Gordon weren't down yet. "Where's your dad and brothers? They are usually down by now." Tin-tin asked, looking round.

"Mission, they left around an hour ago, a forest fire in Florida," John said, pointing to the TV, where they had live news coverage.

Tin-tin nodded, "You two have been up since they left, huh?" She asked.

Both boys nodded, "Yeah, we've seen the whole thing, as always," Alan said, Tin-tin smiled.

In the middle of breakfast, Thunderbird 1, piloted by Scott, extinguished most of the fire. The fire fighters would finish it off. "Yeah, go Scott!" Alan said as he and John high-fived each other. Thunderbirds 1 and 2 were heading away from the scene, which meant Jeff and the boys were on their way home. After breakfast, Tin-tin opened her presents. Her mum and dad got her a gold watch and hair styling kit. The Tracy's got her earrings and a necklace with her birthstone on them. Alexa got her a make-up set. Fermat and Brains got her Katie and Peter Andre's new album. Tin-tin thanked everyone for her presents "I'll give you your present when you come to my room with me." Alan whispered in her ear.

Tin-tin laughed, "Ok then," She whispered back. Tin-tin got up and followed Alan to his bedroom. When they got to Alan's bedroom.

Alan closed the door behind them, "Close your eyes..." He said.

Tin-tin smiled and closed her eyes. _'What is he going to get me? Earrings, a necklace, a ring or did he just what something like a kiss or something like that' _Tin-tin thought. She smiled at the thought of opening her eyes to find Alan holding a necklace or something like that. "Can I open my eyes yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet," She heard Alan say. Tin-tin sighed, she wanted to know what Alan had gotten her, "Ok, open your eyes," She heard Alan say.

She opened her eyes not wanting to wait another second to find out what Alan had gotten her. She looked down and her smile on her face turned upside down into a frown when she saw what Alan had in his hands, "Socks?... I mean Socks!" She said, trying very hard not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah, do you like them? I got them in light blue, you're favorite clothes and I got them with roses on them!" Alan said smiling, "So do you like them?" He asked.

Tin-tin put on the most fake smile she could make, "Yeah, they're lovely, Alan." Tin-tin said, "Even though I have so many socks already..." She said, lowering her head and whispering under her breath.

"What?" Alan said, confused.

"Nothing, I just said that you can never have too many socks!" She said, she didn't like lying to Alan but she also didn't want to upset him.

"That's great, I was worried you wouldn't like 'em." Alan said, hugging her. The sound of Thunderbird 1 coming in to land broke them a part. "That's Scott, I better go and meet him. I'm glad you like my gift, you made my day," Alan said, kissing her on the cheek "Happy birthday, Princess!" He said, before running out of the room.

When he left, Tin-tin closed the door, "What sort of a boyfriend gets there girlfriend socks for her birthday?" She said, looking down at the socks. She groaned and stood there for a few minutes. When Tin-tin heard the sound of Thunderbird 2, she put a smile on her face and left the room to meet Jeff, Virgil and Gordon to say thank you for her present.

* * *

Is Alan going to get himself out of trouble this time? Please review


	16. Birthday Surprise

This is it. The last chapter of Twin unknown. Thank you for all the reviews I'd had from everyone though my story. Hope you enjoy it

I don not own the Thunderbirds, characters, places, ect

**Birthday surprise**

The day went by fast; at 5.00pm Tin-tin was in the lounge with Alexa and the boys. Tin-tin still had not forgotten about Alan. She couldn't believe that Alan, who always seemed so romantic, could get her something as simple as a pair of socks. She got up and went to get a drink from the kitchen; Alexa joined her, wanting to get away from her older brothers. "Hey, do you want to go down to the beach with me? I haven't really been able to see the whole island, yet." Alexa said. "I mean, its nice talking to my brothers and all, but writing my life story on my own would probably be easier then this." She explained, with a light laugh.

Tin-tin laughed, "Are they really that bad?"

"Kinda," She laughed some more, "Come on, Tin-tin, I'd love to see the sun set and find out where Alan disappeared to. Come on, it will get you're mind off things," Alexa said.

Tin-tin smiled, they had an hour before the sun started to set, So Tin-tin nodded, "Ok then, let's go!" Tin-tin said, walking out of the kitchen area.

As they walked past the boys, Scott noticed them. "Where are you two going?" Scott asked.

"We're going down to the beach for a walk, is that ok?" Tin-tin asked.

Scott nodded, "Yeah, just don't be long, its going get dark soon." Both girls laughed at his over protectiveness, and left the house.

When they got down to the beach Tin-tin felt hands touch her neck, behind her, she threw her fist back at who ever was holding her. "Ouch!" She turned around to see Alan on the floor, holding his nose; she had hit Alan right in the face. "Hello to you too..." Alan said.

Tin-tin gasped, "Oh my god Alan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you. I thought you were someone else trying to hurt me or something!" Tin-tin said, knelling down next to him.

"Tin-tin chill, I'm fine, nothings broken, God you overact sometimes," Alan laughed.

"What are you doing down here? No one's seen you since lunchtime." Tin-tin said, hoping he hadn't noticed how disappointed she really was when he had given her his gift.

"Just preparing, making sure everything's perfect!" Alan said, getting up and brushing the sand off him.

"Preparing? For what?" Tin-tin asked, confused.

"You'll have to wait and see," Alan said. "Now, turn around and trust me," Alan said.

Tin-tin was still confused, but turned around. A moment later, her vision went dark as some fabric was put over her eyes. "Alan, what are you doing? Why are you covering my eyes?" she asked, even more confused now. _'What was Alan doing?' _she thought.

"Don't worry. I just put a blind fold over your eyes so you will not be temped to look." Alan said

"Um, ok..." Tin-tin said.

A moment later, Tin-tin felt herself being lifted up. "Alan! What are you doing, now?" She asked, nervously.

"Don't worry; I'm carrying you to the place. I can't let you walk there blindfold, can I?" Alan said, with a smile you can hear in his voice.

Tin-tin thought for a moment, he did have a point. "Ok, but can you give me a bit of a warning before you do something like that?"

"Sure, next time," Alan said.

Alexa winked at Alan, and gave a wave before heading back to the house. "So where are we going?" Tin-tin asked.

"Wait and see, oh and hold on!" Alan said.

Tin-tin felt sorry for Alan having to carry her, "Are you sure you can carry me?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you're very light, as light as a feather. Ooof." He said, and then he tripped a little. Tin-tin laughed.

A few minutes later, Alan stopped and put Tin-tin gently down on her feet. "Ok, here we are," Alan said.

Tin-tin used her reaming senses and her knowledge of the island to figure out where Alan had taken her. The only thing she knew was that they were high up. "Can you take this blind fold off me yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet." Alan said. She heard the sound of a match being let and the faint smell of smoke in the air "Alan, what are you doing?" Tin-tin said, her curiosity growing every second.

"Don't you worry about what I'm doing," Alan replied. Then Tin-tin heard music playing behind her. She knew the song that Alan had put on; it was their 'special song,' 'We'll Be Together' by Ashley Tisdale. It was the song that was playing in the background when Alan had asked Tin-tin to be his girlfriend, and it was the song that summed up their relationship the most. She listened to the song, and let the music wash over her:

"**I'm not alone even**

**When we're apart I**

**Feel you in the air"**

After a moment, Tin-tin felt Alan behind her. She felt him untie the blind fold, "Ok, you can open your eyes now!" He whispered in her ear. Alan took the blind fold away from her eyes. Tin-tin opened her eyes and gasped. She had been right on one thing.

They were high up, so high up that she could see the entire island, including the house. They were many small candles around them with a picnic blanket and basket. Alan had his arms wrapped around Tin-tin's neck, "Alan, its beautiful up here!" Tin-tin whispered.

"It's almost as beautiful as you are and we're the only people who know about this place, up here." Alan said.

Tin-tin looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, as far as I know," He said. Tin-tin turned to face Alan, and she pulled him into a kiss.

"**We'll be Together,**

**Come whatever, not just staring at the stars**

**Just remember, that no one else can tell us who we are**

**We'll be Together**

**So don't ever stop listen to your heart**

**Cause I can't turn mine off."**

By the time they were done eating, the picnic Alan had prepared for them, the sun started turning gold and red. They watched the setting sun for a few minutes; Tin-tin was sat on Alan's lap with her head against Alan's chest. Tin-tin turned to face Alan. "Alan, this had been the greatest night and birthday a girl could ever wish for, and you are the greatest boyfriend a girl could ever wish for!" Tin-tin said. Alan smiled.

Just as there lips were about to meet, Alan's watch communicator started beeping. Tin-tin backed off, disappointed, Alan on the hand was just annoyed. He answered it, hoping he wouldn't lose his temper. It was his dad. "Hi dad" Alan said, trying his hardest to put on a smile making it look like he had not interrupted anything.

"Alan, where are you? Are you ok? No one has seen you since lunch time!"

Alan rolled his eyes, _'here we go again, dad being the over protective parent, saying that some thing he always did when Alan would go off on his own'_ "Dad, chill, I'm fine, I'm down at the beach with Tin-tin." Alan said, trying to get this conversation done and over with as quickly as possible.

"But Alan, where have you been all afternoon?" Jeff said.

"It doesn't matter, dad." Alan said, Jeff was about to open his mouth to say something, but Alan cut his off. "Bye dad, see you later." He said, before quickly turning his watch off. Alan sighed. He took his watch off and threw it into the bag he had brought to carry all the stuff in. "Now, where were we?" Alan said. Tin-tin smiled and pulled him into a kiss before anything else could interrupt them.

There broke a part after a minute or two. The song ended. The next song was 'A Whole New World' by Katie and Peter Andre. Tin-tin smiled, Alan had really thought this night through to the last detail. Alan got up and extended a hand, "May I have this dance, my lady?" Alan said. Tin-tin laughed and took his hand. They swayed to the music as it played:

"**I can show you the world**

**Shining, simmering, splendid**

**Tell me princess when did you last let your heart decide**

**I can open your eyes take you wonder by wonder**

**Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new World**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

**A Whole new World**

**A dazzling place I never know**

**But now from way up here**

**It's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you"**

Tin-tin leaned her head on Alan's shoulder, and she felt safe within Alan's arms "I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world to have a boyfriend like you!" She told him.

They kissed, "And I'm the luckiest boy!" He said, smiling.

"**A whole new World**

**Don't you dare close your eyes**

**A hundreds thousand things to see**

**Hold your breath – it gets better**

**I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

**A whole new world**

**With new horizons to pursue**

**Every moment red letter**

**I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world you**

**A whole new World**

**That's where we'll be**

**A thrilling chase**

**A wondrous place**

**For you and me"**

As the song ended. Alan got a box containing Tin-tin's real birthday present out of his pocket and opened it. Tin-tin gasped. It was a gold ring with two hearts side by side with Tin-tin's and Alan birthstones, Aquamarine and turquoise, in the middle. In side the ring, Tin-tin could see 'A.T & T.B 20/08/10' on it. "I got our initials and the day we became girlfriend and boyfriend engraved on it." Alan said "I got it specially made for you!" He said, proudly.

"It's beautiful, Alan, but hang on! I thought the socks were my birthday gift?" Tin-tin said.

Alan laughed, "Nah, I just gave you these so you wouldn't get suspicious about what I was really doing. You can throw those socks out for all I care!" Alan said, smiling.

Tin-tin held out her right hand and allowed Alan to slip the ring on her finger. She admired the ring for a few seconds, "Happy birthday, my princess!" Alan said. Since it was getting late, Alan decided that it was time to get back home, before it got too dark to see the path back. Alan packed his Ipod and portable Ipod stereo player in his bag, and held hands with Tin-tin as made their way down the path down to the beach.

When they got back to the house, Alan saw that all the lights in the house were off. Which was strange, it was only 8pm; no one would have gone to bed already. Alan and Tin-tin looked at each other, worried. What was going on? They walked up the stairs leading to the louse. "Where is everybody?" Alan said, looking around the dark room and he turned on the lights.

"Surprise!"Everyone shouted, making Alan and Tin-tin jump. "God, you scared the living day lights out of me!" Tin-tin said. Everyone smiled.

Two hours later everyone was busy doing their own thing, so Alan took Alexa outside to talk. They sat on the deck chairs next to the pool. "So, what do you think?" Alan asked her.

"About what? Tin-tin's birthday or everything?" Alexa said, smiling.

"Everything. What do you think of your new brothers?" Alan said, looking back at the boys, who were looking at the ring Alan had got Tin-tin.

"They're nice..." Alexa said.

"I know it might be a little early. But dad and I were talking about it last night. We'd like too offer you to live here on Tracy Island with us. We'll get the room you're staying in the way you like it, and you'll be able to visit your adoptive parents anytime you want." Alan said.

Alexa was looking down at the floor, thinking about Alan's offer. Behind them, Jeff was leaning against the door tram, listening, "I don't know, Alan, I mean I would love to live on Tracy island with you and our family, but it's just . . . I feel sorry for my parents. I mean they're the people who have raised me for the last 11 years." She said, not looking up.

"And I know that, and I will completely understand if you say no." Alan said, taking her hand.

They fell silent for a few minutes, until Alexa broke the silence. "So if I chose to live here, I'll stay in the same room as I'm in now, and I'll get to go back to L.A. whenever I want?" she said.

Alan nodded, "Yeah, but if you want to change rooms that would be fine, we've got another spare room near the front of the house if you want and you can go back to L.A. whenever you want to. You can spend half the holidays here and half the holidays in L.A. if you want." Alan said. Alexa looked up and saw Jeff, Alan turned around to see what Alexa was looking at, "Dad, I didn't hear you come down." He said.

Jeff smiled and sat down next to Alan. "Alexa listen, Alan's right. You don't have to stay, we won't force you to, it's up to you." Jeff said.

Alexa looked up at Jeff and Alan "Ok, I think I've made my decision!" she said, Jeff and Alan were a little surprised that she had made her decision so quickly. "I've made my decision to live here, if that's ok with you, but I would like to go back to L.A. this Saturday, as planned, so I can talk to my adoptive parents." Alexa said, smiling.

Jeff nodded, even though he had not seen his daughter for 11 years, he still loved her, sometimes it felt to everyone like she had never been away. Jeff sighed "You know, I didn't even need telling to know that you're my daughter, you know why?" he said.

Alexa shook her head "No, why?"

Jeff smiled, "'Cause you look so much like you mother!" He said hugging Alan to him, "Just like Alan does!"

Alexa smiled. A thought came to her mind that she had wanted to ask for a long time, but never knew when or how to ask. "What was mum like?"

Alan looked up at his dad. "She was a lot like you and Alan in many ways..." he said, softly, Alan smiled. Alexa leaned forward and hugged her dad for the first time in 11 years; now she knew she was ready to start her life as Alexa Tracy.

THE END

* * *

That's the end of Twin Unknown, I would like to thank everyone who read or reviewed my story. Thank you to my beta who helped me, I really hoped you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and watch out for future stories.


End file.
